The Best Worst Year
by frogchik090
Summary: What happens when Tori moves into the house next to the girl that hates her guts Jade. To make things worse Tori has a huge crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**So I finally started another story. I had some writer's block. This chapter is a long one and may be a little boring at the beginning but give it a chance.**

Tori's POV

I packed up the rest of my things in a box. My parents had finally decided to divorce. They hadn't really been fighting, but they don't act like a happy couple, more like two people putting up with each other. I was surprised that I wasn't upset. I just want them to both be happy and them being together wasn't making either happy.

When my parents told Trina and I that they were getting a divorce they were surprisingly calm about it. I wondered if either were cheating on the other but I didn't ask for obvious reasons. My mom was going to be moving out to a house not too far from this one. I decided to move with her, she would still be close enough to Hollywood Arts so that I could attend. Trina was going to stay with my dad, but my mom has a room in the new house that Trina gets to have for whenever she wants to stay over; I also will keep my bedroom at my dad's to stay in anytime I go to visit him. I feel like Trina will use having two rooms to her advantage.

I help my dad and mom put the last of the boxes into the moving truck. Even though they were getting divorced my parents seemed to be on good terms, I seemed like it was a very mutual decision. My mom drove the moving truck, I followed in my car and Trina and my dad drove my moms car to our new house. Trina and my dad were coming to help us bring boxes into the house for us.

We pulled up to the house; it was a dark tan house, with blue shutters, the driveway wide enough to park two cars side by side and still have some room to get in and out. The garage was directly at the top of the driveway centered, it has a white door no windows; it's on the left side of the house. Above the garage door there was two windows and to the right of the garage is a window and a little further right is the front door. On the right of the front door is a huge window that concaves from the house slightly; there is a few stairs from the driveway that lead up to the front door. On the left side of the house on the lower side of the house there is a small window, and towards the top of the house there is four windows. The right side of the house the roof looks like an upside down V facing the road so I have to step to the side to see the roof tiles. The roof on left side is perpendicular to the left sides roof so though I can tell it looks like an upside down V, I can't see the actual V form without moving.

I grab a few boxes and start following my mom as she takes out a key to unlock the front door. As I walk in I see the living room is huge and immediately to the right of the front door. Straight ahead from the front door is an opening with no door that leads directly to the kitchen. Right before the kitchen on the left is a set of stairs that lead upstairs, and to the left inside the kitchen right by the entrance is a set of stairs that lead down the stairs. Straight up the stairs leads to a long hallway with two doors on the left side, two doors on the right and another set of stairs that lead to a 4th floor right next to the set of stairs to the 3rd floor. The first door on the right side of the hallway right by the second set of stairs leading to the 4th floor is a huge bathroom. The other three doors lead to bedrooms. The biggest on this floor being the other door on the right, that has a door that leads into the bathroom. On the 4th floor straight from the stair landing is a smaller short hallway, at the end is a door that leads to a big bedroom and on the right side is a door that leads to a bathroom. There is one door on the left that is a small door that is most likely a closet.

I make my way back down to the floor with the living room and explore the lower levels of the house. I take the stair entrance in the kitchen down that; it leads to a nice size second living room on the left side, the right side a wall runs along the stairs there is a door to a small bathroom right at the bottom of the stair landing in the wall and then it continues to an opening at the back right side of the room. I walk to the opening and see a linoleum floor, straight back is a door that leads to the backyard, there is a door on the left that right by the entrance of the opening, on the right a few feet in is another door. The left door leads out into the garage and the right door leads down to a huge basement that seems like it runs the length of the entire house.

After several hours we have all of the boxes moved into the house. My mom's brother's Joe and Steve came to help unload boxes and furniture for us. They stayed with us for a little while sitting at the dining room table that my mom had purchased before we moved in. It was a dark stained wood table that easily fit 6 chairs, one at each end and 2 on either side. The dining room was in the back right corner of the house; there was a small opening from the back right side of the kitchen that lead to it or walking through the living room. There was a sliding glass door that leads to a nice size deck from the dining room. The yard was big too there was only one small tree all the way at the back of the yard; unlike my dad's house this house had a fence that ran the perimeter of the back yard. The only other tree that was at the house was on the left side right by the window of my room I picked. I liked having trees by my window; I never know whom I might want to sneak in. I was jealous of the house next door. Across from my window there was a bigger window that lead to a nice size balcony. I wish I had a balcony, I doubt my mom would go for that though.

After hanging out with my uncles, Trina and dad for a little bit I started unpacking things in my room. I took that room that was on the right of the hallway; it's the second biggest room, the biggest being the room my mom took that is on the 4th floor. I have no idea why my mother bought such a huge house for just the two of us but I wasn't going to complain, she could do what she wants with her money.

My mom had already purchased a new bed for me for my room; it was a double with a basic dark wood head and footboard. The room was painted a pale purple with dark purple on the trim, all the doors inside of the room where painted to match the wall. I had three windows, one that faced the back yard, two that faced the tree and neighbor's house. I wonder if a cute girl lived there.

The only new thing I really had been the bed, everything else I just packed from my dad's house; I only left my bed and a pair of sheets at my dad's. With my uncle Joe's help we arranged my bed to be in the back right corner of the room. The closet opening was about a foot from the entrance door to my room and was about 5 feet wide; it was a sliding door closet. The door that lead to the bathroom was on the right side of the room from the entrance, a few feet from the door, it allowed enough room for the door to open all the way. I put the TV and stand close the bathroom door, my dresser was put next to my closet door, I also had a bookshelf put next to the tv stand. My desk I put near the bottom of my bed against the back wall. I also had a little night table next to my bed where I put a lamp; there was a lamp on my dresser and another on my desk. All the lamps were purple. After setting up my room I was exhausted I said my goodbyes to everyone that was leaving, my mom had to take my dad and Trina home and I opted to stay so I watched a movie until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a lawn mower. I was instantly angry that I stupidly left my window open and whoever is mowing their lawn early on a fricken Friday morning in the middle of summer! I check my phone 9:06am. Gr. I get up and walk downstairs walking right to the backdoor opening it and walking out on the deck. I'm in my tank top and short shorts. I look over to the neighbor's house to see where the mowing is coming from. I see a guy that has to be my age topless mowing his lawn, and man does he have a nice body. I can see his biceps and triceps tighten as he moves the mower. Now I'm fully gay but I can appreciate how good a guy looks. I continue looking and suddenly he looks my way and our eyes meet. He smiles and stops the mower. I decide to walk down the deck steps over to where he is.

"Hi." He says with a toothy grin. He has perfectly straight brilliantly white teeth.

"Um hi." I say, I try to not be rude but it doesn't matter how cute he is he woke me up mowing his lawn too early for a Friday. "Why are you mowing your lawn so early? People like to sleep in." I say squinting at him, even though it's early it's still bright out.

" Oh sorry, I'm not used to anyone living next door. Everyone else in ear shot is usually working so they don't mind me mowing the lawn early." He says apologetically. He still has that amazing smile and I can't help but smile at him.

"It's okay I shouldn't complain I left my window open last night when I fell asleep it was a long day." He has blue green eyes, he is tan but nowhere near as tan as I am, and stand a few inches taller than me. He is toned but is still skinny. He has a nice 6 pack that shows even when I can tell he isn't flexing. His hair is short, about 2 inches long falling loose on his head. I can see him flexing his jaw as he extends his hand to me.

"I'm Scotty."

"Tori." I shake his hand and laugh a little. Scotty has a thin face that fits perfectly to the rest of his body. He is an extremely attractive guy. If I wanted a guy I would be all over him in a heartbeat. Who knows maybe he can get me to jump back on the boy wagon.

"So you just moved in? I couldn't believe someone finally bought the house it has been on the market for a year now. The person that used to live hear moved into a bigger and better house in East LA."

"Yeah well my parents divorced and my mom went and bought this house." I couldn't believe I just told him about my parents.

"Ouch I'm sorry. I know how parental divorce is, it sucks. I live here with my mom."

"It's okay I wasn't surprised, although they were very civil about it, it was kind of scary." I say making Scotty laugh.

"Well I guess civil beats a big blow up between them." Scotty says when he calms from laughing.

"So is it just you and your mom?" I ask hoping I am not being rude asking something to personal.

"No my sister lives here as well. My mom and sister are both currently out. My sister stays at her boyfriends sometimes and my mom works during the day. I'm sure you will meet my sister soon, but she is a little anti social and bitchy, I am the nice one. How about you?" He says with a smile.

"Well it's just my mom and me living here I do have a sister though that stays with my dad. They only live about 10 minutes form here luckily it wasn't a far move."

"Ah well that's always good. I'm glad I will have a neighbor my age again."

"Yeah me too. Well I am going to go home and shower and let you finish moving your lawn. I'll talk to you later though." I say flashing him a smile.

"It was great meeting you Tori."

"You too Scotty."

I walk back into the house and make my way upstairs to grab a few things then go and take a shower. After my shower I text my "friend" Nicki about coming over. Nicki is a girl I have been seeing from Sherwood, my old school. She is more of a friends with benefits than a girlfriend, I don't really commit because the person I really have feelings for just doesn't like me back. I walk back into my room as my phone rings.

"Hello." I say into the receiver.

"Hey girlie! I am just getting done in the shower, you want me to head over soon?"

"Yeah sounds good I just got done."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

I go back to my room and switch on a movie waiting for Nicki to get over. Nicki is the 3rd girl I have seen since I came out. Only my mom, dad, Trina a few friends from Sherwood and Andre know about me being gay. Even though Nicki is my friends with benefits we haven't had sex yet. I don't want to just sleep around and feel like a slut so I refrain. I have only had sex with 2 people. Danny my ex that Cat dated and this other girl from Sherwood I somewhat dated. I dated her for 4 months my junior year trying to forget about my crush on a certain girl but I ended things with her knowing I didn't feel strongly for her as she did for me.

Nicki and I sat out on two lounge chairs my mom brought with us just tanning in the sun, I really wish we had a pool at this point. Scotty had a pool at his house so maybe sometime he would invite us over. I wouldn't mind hanging out with Scotty, I should just let him know ahead of time that I am gay so I won't lead him on. Nicki is like a best friend to me besides Andre of course. She knows that this between us will never be more than a friendship but she accepts it she almost has the same issue too. I have helped her out a few times at a party making the girl she likes jealous without telling her. I know for a fact that the girl she likes has feelings for her the way she death glares me in a jealousy.

"This is a really nice yard and house."

"Yeah it is nice, I am very happy I got my own bathroom again. I miss living with my dad and mom under one roof though. It was weird my dad not being in the house last night." I say a little sad.

"I'm sorry Tor. " Nicki says squeezing my forearm with a small smile. She is a really good friend. We stayed friends since I moved to Hollywood Arts. I didn't see her much during the school years with hanging out with the gang and all the work I had to keep up on.

We lay out in the sun talking about stupid things and somehow end up making out for a little in our chairs. I am not worried about anyone seeing because it seems anyone remotely close is not home. We pulled back finally and I look her in the eyes. Nicki is very pretty shoulder length dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes. She is tan but lighter than me. She has perfect skin on her face there is no blemishes or dry skin and her nose and thin face go perfectly with her hairstyle and small frame. Nicki has the same build as me, a thin frame and a deliciously nice ass. I stare at her wondering if maybe one day I could get over my crush and date her.

"So you have seen my crush, will I ever tee yours Tor? Maybe I can help you make her jealous and get her."

"Nick, she is straight and has a boyfriend I don't think she would be jealous."

"Well she is stupid if she doesn't want you." I look at her, her words echoing in my head I am just about to lean in and kiss her when a person in Scotty's yard catches my eyes. I am met with angry green blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Jade."

"Yeah I know that is who you like Tori. Maybe she will break up with her boyfriend and realize she has feelings for you." I ignore Nicki talking to me, and just stare at Jade in Scotty's yard. What the fuck is she doing over there, they know each other? I don't remember Scotty going to Hollywood Arts. Just then it hits me, he said his sister, his eyes, his eyes were just like Jade's. Oh my god. Jade is my next-door neighbor. Nicki must catch on that I am staring and not paying attention and turns to look over her shoulder to where I am facing.

"Oh, that must be Jade." She says when she turns back to me.

I cannot believe I just moved in next door to Jade West, the girl that hates me, the girl I hopelessly fell for that I have no chance with. This is going to be the worst year ever.

**Let me know what you think so far and review! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful Evil

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I'm going away for a few days on a mini vacation so I don't know how soon I will have the next chapter up. There will be Jori in this story it is starting off a little slow I am sorry if it is boring so far, I have a plan though. As always R&R! Thanks!**

Jade glares at me across the yard I feel frozen in place. I want to move but I can't. I barely realize that Scotty walks up behind her. I can hear him just enough to tell her how I'm their new neighbor. He is completely oblivious to our stare down. He looks over at me smiles and waves. Nicki waves back to him.

"Hey Tori this is.." He stops as Jade stomps as back up her deck and into her house saying loud enough so that I can here that this is bullshit. Scotty looks over and smiles awkwardly, probably embarrassed at his sister. I wave him over.

"Uh sorry about that, my sister is seems to be in a shitty mood today, I think something happened with her boyfriend." Scotty says when he gets over to me making a confused face scratching the back of his neck. He looks over and introduces himself to Nicki.

"Your sister is Jade West." I say stunned. Ignoring his exchange with Nicki. I already realized it but just the confirmation is mind-boggling. He is such a nice kid already and she is just such a gank. He looks at me even more confused.

"Wait, you know my sister?"

"Yes unfortunately I do, she had made my life a living hell at Hollywood Arts."

"Oh my god, your Vega? Holy shit! I feel like I just met a celebrity." He says smiling bigger. So Jade obviously must talk about me. I made a small smile thinking that Jade talked about me to her brother. " Man Jade told me all about you, how you were rubbing her boyfriend, how you kissed him next day, ruined her play and well a lot of other shit. This is golden. I like you already. My sister is such a gank everyone is always so afraid of her, except you. She says how you continually try to be her friend. Between you and I, I think she likes that you try so hard, no one else really tries to be her friend they are always so scared. " Scotty says excitement written all over his face. I don't know what it is about him but I feel like him and I could be great friends. I smile at him.

"This is seriously like a movie, you just moved into the house next to the girl that claims to hate you." Nicki says busting out laughing. I laugh along with her because seriously, this could be a movie.

"So would you girls like to come over and join me for a swim?" Scotty says with a smile. I know it will make Jade flip if I go swim in her pool, at her house, with her brother, I have to do it. Maybe this is a way I can find out if I would ever have a chance.

"Yeah let me go grab us some towels." I say standing up.

"Well we have a extras in our little outdoor bar you are more than welcome to use."

"Yeah sure, thanks." I follow Scotty into the yard with a big smile on my face. Nicki just shakes her head at me smiling too.

"Would either of you like a drink? We have all sorts of alcohol and sodas and juice to mix with or drink plain."

"Yeah I'll have a beer if you have one, Tori?" Nicki says.

"Um surprise me." I say to him.

Scotty brought me back a drink and we sat around drinking then grabbed some floats and relaxed in the pool making light conversation.

"I didn't even know Jade had a brother." I say after we finished laughing at one of Scotty's stupid jokes.

"Yeah I don't think anyone really does. Maybe her boyfriend Bick or whatever his name is, but no one else. I was away at boarding school the past 2 years. I got in trouble at my old school and my dad decided I was going to go to boarding school to hopefully be away from my trouble making friends. Plus lets face it I don't think Jade really has many friends, like I said everyone is too afraid of her." He smiles at me taking a swig of his second beer.

"So are you going back to boarding school this year?" Nicki asks him

"Nope, I'm going to a local college so I am just commuting. I wanted to save some money. You know Tori I really don't understand why Jade hates you, you don't seem evil or conniving."

"Hah, thanks I don't know why she hates me either. I don't know what I did." I take a sip of my drink to hide my sad expression. I wish Jade would be my friend, I mean I have a crush on her and would love if she would date me but I am not stupid and know that wouldn't even happen.

"What is she doing over here Scotty?" Oh man the beautiful evil that makes my life a living hell walks down the deck, looking angrier than I have seen her.

"Oh I'm sorry Jade I was under the impression this was mom's house not yours. With that being said if it is mom's house I can have my _friends _over. Plus Jade I seriously don't understand your problem with Tori." Scotty says starting out with a smirk that is almost exactly like Jade's but gets serious at the end. I haven't really seen him wear a serious expression today.

"We can just go." I say feeling awkward now that Jade came back out. I see her death glare me.

"You don't have to Tori." Scotty says not looking at me continuing staring at Jade.

"Yes she does." Jade barks out. I feel like this is going to turn into a blow up.

"Scotty it's fine I should really get back to my house, Nicki has to get home soon." I say giving him a weak smile. Nicki follows me back to my house, I can hear him says something to Jade in a yell whisper. Then I feel hands touch my shoulder and I turn around.

"I am sorry about her Tori. I don't know why she is such a bitch, I mean you are a pretty cool chick." He says smiling.

"You are more then welcome to come hang out over here. I am going to make some chicken tenders and tator tots for dinner." I say

"Yeah let me go change out of my bathing suit and I will be right over.

Nicki and Scotty stay over late; when my mom came home Scotty was polite and introduced himself not long after my mom came home Nicki and Scotty both headed home. It still boggles my mind that Scotty and Jade are related. She is such a gank and he is so nice. I wish I liked him instead of her but the only thing I feel for him is attraction.

"Well he is a nice boy." My mom says coming to sit down on the sofa with me.

"Yeah he is I'm glad I have a new friend that lives so close." I say lying on the couch watching some movie with my mom.

I wake up the next morning asleep on the couch. My mom's car is in the driveway but she doesn't seem to be home at all. I check my phone, it's almost 10:30 I laugh to myself thinking how I didn't get woken up by Scotty's lawn mower today. My phone goes off a minute later. It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Hey Tori, it's Scotty. Your mom gave me your cell number and told me to call you and I quote ' wake your ass up, you've slept long enough.'" He says laughing. "I'm seriously just quoting her it was not my idea."

"Well if you had called my phone a few minutes earlier you would have woken me up two days in a row." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dang it! I guess I will have to try harder next time. Anyways get dressed and come over, don't worry Jade isn't here this morning, our mom's are having breakfast and would like you to join."

"Okay I'll change real quick and be right over."

10 minutes later I am knocking on Scotty's front door. He opens it and lets me into the house.

"This is my humble abode. " There house from walking was similar to mine just bigger, the living room is on the right and the dining room connected. The Kitchen straight ahead. Scotty shows me the house briefly before we go join breakfast. Their downstairs is exactly the same as ours; the basement is furnished though and is half the size of ours. The other half was made into a room, Scotty's room and a connecting bathroom. He said he would show me it later because we needed to go join breakfast.

Scotty and Jade's mom is really nice, this makes me really question why Jade is such a gank. Lori, their mom, made eggs, French toast, bacon and sausage, she also cut up fruit for a bowl. I don't remember the last time I had French toast. Lori is also a lawyer like my mom but works for a different firm they are both the same type of lawyer but I stop paying attention to my mom and her talking and start talking to Scotty.

"So any big plans today?" He asks taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Maybe coming over to swim and getting death glared by Jade again." I say joking with him.

"Ugh I'm still sorry about her. I just don't get her anymore. I'm really hoping she will come around."

"I have been hoping for that since the day I met her at Hollywood arts."

We chat some more and then Scotty decides to show me his room, not in a dirty way just because it's his hang out and he thinks it's really cool he has a room in the basement, typical boy. He had a huge room and his own fully equipped bathroom. His walls are a darkish blue and the trim and doors are darker blue. He has black string lights around the perimeter of the room and a strobe like that hangs on the wall. His bed is in the back corner; across from it is a TV stand with a 40-inch flat screen. He has a bookshelf half full of books half full of movies. There are a few different game systems sitting on an additional TV stand next to the one with the TV. The bottom shelves of both stands have a bunch of movies. On the left side of the room there is a dark wood desk with a lamp and there is a lamp on his table next to his bed. Next to the desk is a small couch, the TV easily swivels so it can face the bed or the couch.

"This is a really cool room, it makes mine look lame." I say to him.

"Nah yours is cool although you really need a game system in there. How do you live without an Xbox?"

"I really just don't know how I made it this far without it." I laugh and he turns on some game and hands m a controller. He briefly tells me all the controls and the point of the game. We are getting attacked by zombies and have to fight them off. I suck at this game but Scotty seems to be good enough that it doesn't matter too much how terrible I play.

"I'm sorry I really suck at this game." I say as my guy gets killed and results in Scotty's player getting killed as well.

"Well I didn't expect you to be a pro at it, unless you are trying to hustle me?" He looks at me with a questioning look before laughing. We play another round of the game making light chitchat. I hear a car pull in and a few seconds later someone opens the front door.

"Well I just want to warn you Jade just got back. Don't worry though because this is my space and she can't do anything about you being in here." Scotty says going back to his game. We decided to play a game of pool on the table he has out in the basement. As we are getting into the game Jade walks down into the basement. She immediately gives me a death glare.

"Why is she here again Scott?" Jade says with venom.

"Because Jade, she is my friend, now this is my space so don't pull that shit you did yesterday." Scotty says coming to my defense. I feel confident suddenly and stand my ground this time. Jade just stares angrily at me. God she looks hot when she is mad.

"Why do I have to suffer because she doesn't have her own friends so she has to hang out with my brother?" Wow she really is just a bitch.

""I have other friends Jade!" I say defending myself. She scoffs and just glares at me. Then she has a brief expression I can't read pass her face before she just put on a bored expression and turns and walks back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to talk to her, maybe I can convince her to at least not be a gank while you are over hanging out with me, she has no right." I turn to him as he shoots the ball he is aiming for into the corner pocket. Two siblings, two polar opposites, but my mind goes back to when he said he didn't know what changed with her, so she wasn't always this ganky. Maybe there is hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe there's hope

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

It has been two weeks since I moved in and met Scotty. If I'm not with Andre I am hanging out with Scotty. A few times Andre, Scotty, Nicki and I all hung out. Even if Jade was a bitch to me I never told Andre that that was her house or that Scotty was her brother. There is obviously a reason she didn't want anyone to know so I respected her unsaid wishes in hopes that maybe just maybe she would see me as someone she can be friends with. During those times I hung out with Scotty Jade kept up the attitude but eventually stopped telling me to leave and would just say Vega and not speak to me the rest of the times she saw me. I wish I could just give up on the crush for her.

"I really want to get a motorcycle. My mom says I would have to get a job because she is not paying for insurance, a license and for a motorcycle for me to kill myself on. " Scotty says one night when its just us laying on my deck stargazing.

"Motorcycles are really cool, you better take me on a ride when you get one." I say playfully hitting his forearm. He looks sideways and smirks at me.

We sit there looking at the stars talking about our dream cars, his being a Camero, mine being a BMW, and other random things like we always do. I know Andre has been my best friend since Hollywood Arts, but I feel like Scotty is becoming one as well. He is so easy to talk to and easy going.

"So, I know this is random, I also don't mean to offend so you don't have to answer this but you and Nicki? You guys like a couple?" Scotty looks at me and asks. He has a look of pure curiosity, not disgust or anger.

"Well, we are not really a couple, we are just kind of friends with benefits." I find it was so easy to tell him. I don't feel like he is a homophobe or judging me.

"Ah well friends with benefits are always good." He says smiling. I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah we are friends and just kind of started fooling around, we both like someone else. I help her make the girl she likes jealous and well mine is just unattainable" I blush, I can't believe I just told him that.

"So she is in a relationship?" He asks raising his brows. I nod. "Is your crush on Jade?" He asks bluntly. I am so shocked I look at him in horror and give him his answer. He starts laughing at my expression.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered out. If he knows does Jade?

"Tori calm down. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching. It's kind of obvious. I'm not mad that you like my sister. I also think it's really cool you like girls not in a pervy guy way though, genuinely as a friend." Scotty grabs my forearm softly and gives a friendly squeeze and smiles. I never thought he would be a homophobe but just hearing him accept it makes me happy.

"Thanks Scotty. Please don't tell her."

"Your secret is safe with me, oh and here is something a little birdie told me. Jade and Beck broke up. I didn't tell you though." Scotty says smiling. I can't say that I didn't get excited on the inside with the news but I kept myself in check and just smiled and looked up at the sky.

"And also for the record Tori, I think her pretending to hate you bullshit treating you like crap is a defense mechanism so she won't get close and get hurt. She has always had trouble trusting people and letting them in. I also didn't think Beck made her all that happy, and she deserves to be happy."

"Scotty there is one problem, she is straight." I say getting a little depressed.

"I wouldn't be too sure. I saw the way she looked at you when she thought we weren't paying attention in the pool. It was in the kitchen before she came out and made you leave." I feel my heart beat with hope. Is there a chance for me with Jade?

"Even so she won't even talk to me or really acknowledge me when I am at your house."

"So we will make her." Scotty gets a mischievous smile. "Tomorrow we are going swimming." He says looking at the stars. We keep off topics of Jade for the rest of the night and just talk about swimming and movies coming out. Scotty leaves shortly after to go home and sleep and I go up to my own bed to mentally prepare for whatever plan he has for tomorrow.

The next morning Scotty calls me waking me up at 9:30, like damn can't I sleep in a little? He has a problem with calling me and waking me up. I get dressed quickly and grab my swimsuit and head over to his house. He is waiting for me by the front door.

"Well good morning Miss Vega" Scotty says lifting an imaginary hat off his head and bowing. It makes me laugh.

"Scotty we really have to work on your waking me up early." He scoffs.

"Tori it's summer and its almost 10 it's not early dear." I just roll my eyes and follow him down to the basement. We play some games for about an hour then he tells me to change. I can hear someone walk down the stairs and out the deck. I am guessing it's Jade since I am sure their mom is at work like mine.

After getting my swimsuit on I follow Scotty up to the deck door and then out onto the deck. Upon hearing the deck door Jade looks over at us and huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Do you guys have to swim right now?" She says angrily.

"Yes Jade." Scotty says simply walking to grab us towels. I slowly walk into the water from the stairs in the shallow section. Jade has sunglasses on but I can see her facing I know she is giving me a death glare. We swim around the pool a little while Jade floats around not paying attention to us. Scotty after gets out claiming to have to use the bathroom. This leaves Jade and me out in the pool alone.

"Why are you always over here Vega?" She barks at me.

"Well Jade not everyone thinks I am god awful deserve to be treated like shit person because they hate me. Scotty is my friend and invites me to hang out. I am sorry my utter existence bothers you so much." I say trying to sound angry but the hurt creeps into my voice a little.

Jade just looks at me and scowls not saying anything to me. I am guessing she wasn't expecting my response so she just ignores it. Damn it I wish I could just get over this crush I just want to cry. Maybe I shouldn't come over so much if it annoys her so bad this is her house too. Scotty comes back out seconds later and I go in to use the bathroom. As I am finishing up I come out form the bathroom and Jade is standing in the kitchen, she has her glasses off and our eyes meet. She smirks at me and I try not to cower. Jade just shakes her head and moves to walk out of the kitchen.

"I didn't tell anyone that that you have a brother, or that you live next door. I figured there was a reason you didn't want people knowing so I kept it quiet." I say to her. She has an unreadable expression form on her face.

"Oh uh well thanks. I, uh, I appreciate it." Jade says then the unreadable expression disappears and she smirks. "I'd hate to have to kill you for telling someone something that wasn't your business." I think I have finally given up. I shake my head and turn to go back outside.

"For the record, I don't actually hate you, we aren't friends but I don't actually hate you." I turn catch a small smile on her face. I turn and have a huge grin on my face as I exit the house to the pool. Maybe there is hope after all.

**This chapter was a little shorter than the others I'm sorry. Next chapter will explain why Jade is acting the way she if it seems like she is out of character. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: What lies beneath

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me**

**This chapter not too much really happens. It is mostly Jade's pov to explain why she has been acting the way she has to Tori and Scotty I hope everyone enjoys. R and R.**

Jade's POV

I can't believe she lives next door. I can't believe she is friends with my brother. The worst part of all of this I that I am happy she moved in. Beck and I broke up about a month ago; he cheated on me with a Northridge skank. I can't really describe the reason it upset me. I haven't actually really wanted to be with him for some time and he obviously felt the same but Jesus he could have broken up with me before he just cheated. It was unnecessary to cheat; he makes me feel like I just deserve the cheating. I know I sound hypocritical almost because I haven't wanted him and the only reason I stayed with him is so no one knew my feelings for a girl. I admit I am a little fearful of liking a girl and wanting to date her. Tori Vega. I feel for her but I can never tell her. She could reject me, she could humiliate me and tell everyone how I like her and have a laugh with everyone. I can't take the rejection again.

Vega and I started getting to an almost friendship over the past year but then I started acting like my ganky self again when I developed feelings. I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to figure out I liked her so I started pushing her away again. I hated myself every time I pushed her away but I didn't know how else to not reveal my feelings. I act like a confident gank, like anyone is blessed to even have me look at them but in reality I have fear of rejection and know I am not good enough for Vega.

Vega has that little relationship thing with my brother, so I couldn't even tell her if I wanted to. I think they actually might be a couple the way they spend time together. I know I saw her making out with the skank the day I found out she moved in but she isn't around as much as Vega hangs with Scotty. And when skank bag is hanging with Vega, they act like just friends.

I hate admitting it but I am jealous of my brother. Not just because he is so close with Vega but that is a huge jealousy thing too, but because of the fact that he gets everything he wants. Scotty has support from my father for everything dad thinks Scotty is great. He got to go away to boarding school like he wanted when he got in trouble, I only got to go to Hollywood Arts because of my mom's support. Even after I got in my dad doesn't care about anything I do. I don't know if Scotty knows that dad has barely spoken to me since Scotty left or came to one play for me.

I don't hate Scotty I resent him though and I don't want to but I can't help it. I know I have support from my mom but Scotty has support from both our parents. I'm jealous dad loves him and support's him but can barely even speak to me. I wouldn't admit to anyone how I feel because I'm too proud to talk to my father, not that he would even care anyways. And not Scotty pretty much has the girl I fell for. Ever since I saw her kiss that skank and hang out with Scotty all the time I can't help but say something mean. I wish I had the confidence I pretend to have so I could tell her how I feel but she could laugh in my face and reject me like Bobby did.

Bobby was a guy I really like before Beck. He found out I liked him lead me on and then humiliated him in front of his friends. Scotty punched him out after he did that and then we moved into this house. Scotty and I were really close then. I vowed after that to never let myself be that vulnerable again. I would never let Beck know that the little self-esteem I actually gained while dating him was crushed when he cheated on me. I would never admit to Vega the day she told me I was pretty on our fake date made me feel so good I actually wanted to hug her.

Why would Vega want me anyways even if I told her and she didn't laugh in my face. Vega has Scotty, he's the nice guy, he thinks about other before himself always. I'm just a giant gank that went out of my way to make Vega constantly feel bad about her and tried to ruin anything I could for her. Any girl would pick Scotty over me given the choice.

I continue to stare at the ceiling in my room. I just lay in bed I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I hate when I allow myself to cry.

"Hey you busy?" I hear Scotty says as he knocks on my door. I try to wipe my eyes so he doesn't know I was crying.

"What?" I say in my angry tone when I pull open the door. I see the look of disappointment cross Scotty's face for how I talk to him now. I know it deeply bother him we aren't close anymore, it's not his fault but I can't even stop how I talk to him or blow him off anytime he tries to have a conversation with me. It is even worse since he hangs out with Vega all the time. I take out my jealously that he could have anyone he wants.

"I uh, well Tori, Nicki and I are going out for some food and to the movies, Tori wanted me to invite you." Scotty says shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Why does Vega want me to come? Does she know I like her and wants to rub it in my face?

"Ew I don't want to hang out with you and your two girlfriend Scotty. Plus I would rather lock myself in a cage filled with venomous snakes then ever voluntarily hang out with Vega. " I heard a sigh and someone walk down the stairs. Fuck, that was probably Vega on the goddamn stairs where I couldn't see.

"Fuck Jade. I don't know what the fuck your problem is or why you have to be such a fucking bitch to Tori. But never mind I even fucking asked. I know not to make that mistake again. God Jade I don't know what the fuck happened to you or who you are anymore but I miss you." Scotty started off yelling at me but the last part he said in a quiet sad voice that pulled at my heart. He just shook his head and walked down the stairs. I felt sick to my stomach seeing the hurt look on Scotty's face in my head. I can only imagine Tori's face. Fuck my life.

Tori's POV

I have never seen Scotty look so upset. I was upset with Jade's words but they got to Scotty more. He apologized multiple times on the way to the restaurant we were going to eat at. It was this new pizza place.

"Scotty, you need to stop apologizing, I know how Jade feels about me, I'm just sorry she upset you so much."

"We used to be so close Tor, I just don't know what happened."

Nicki met us at the pizza place then we hit a movie. Scotty came to hang out at my house for a little while after we just numbly watched some tv.

"Tori, we need to get through to Jade. I know something happened to make her closed off. Beck is no good for her, she needs someone that would actually care Tori, I know her and my dad don't have a very good relationship and I doubt she has a decent one with our mom. I know she likes you and we need to bring up our game and make her admit it to herself." Scotty had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you planning?"

"Jade hates being ignored, maybe we tried to hard inviting her to hang out. When your mom goes on her business trip next weekend we are having a party. And we are not inviting Jade." I return Scotty's smile, we both know how much Jade hates not being included in something. Jade will say something is boring or doesn't really want to go, but if there is something going on and she isn't included it pisses her the fuck off.

"You are brilliant. " I say turning back to the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the next chapter! It's a long one and I hope everyone enjoys! R and R **

Tori's POV

I'm sitting in my living room waiting for Scotty to come over. He went to the gym and grabbed us some food and would be here shortly. I was watching some Spongebob, I am not embarrassed to admit it is one of my favorite shows to watch. I get up when there is a knock on the door, I must have forgotten to unlock it. I am surprised to find Trina standing in the doorway instead of Scotty.

"Trina! I didn't know you were coming over!" I yell happily pulling her into a big hug.

"I missed you and mom so I figured I would come visit today!" She says squeezing me.

"I missed you too!" I hug Trina again this is the longest I have gone without seeing Trina in I don't even know how long.

"Well Scotty, my neighbor is coming over with some food soon, he will love to meet you. Mom will probably be home soon she is over with Scotty's mom.

"Honey I'm home!" Scotty says as he walks into the house like he owns the place. I think it's funny he does that.

"Hey Scotty, this is my sister Trina!"

"Hey Trina, I'm Scotty." He gives his million-dollar smile and shakes her hand.

"Hey." Trina says shaking his hand; I already know what is going through her mind. Oh man I think Trina is going to be visiting more often now.

"Well Trina, I hope you like Chinese cuz I got us some for dinner. I also brought some movies over we can watch. Tor, you should invite Nicki over." Scotty unloads all the food out for us. Trina watches him like a hungry lion. I probably should have warned Scotty before hand.

"Yeah I'll go call her now." I say grabbing my phone to call Nicki.

"Oh wow, this movie is based off a real thing that happened?" Nicki squeals hiding behind me in the couch.

"No they just say that for these devil movies to make them more scary. This really didn't happen." Scotty says matter of factly. Trina is curled up in his side I know it is all an act though because scary movies don't get to Trina like me. Scotty doesn't seem to mind Trina though. Scotty would be the guy that could probably put up with Trina's shit. She has calmed down some but she is still over the top at times. Nicki goes upstairs to start getting ready for bed Scotty and Trina turn on another movie I decide to go out back and get some air.

I'm watching around the yard trying to clear my head, I have had Jade on my mind a lot. I want to try and figure out how to get over her, it's proving to be impossible though. I walk around and end up just staring up at the sky. I hear a deck door open and close and someone walking down stairs. I don't really pay attention to where the sound is coming from.

"It's amazing the stars you can see here." I hear Jade's voice from behind me. She is in her yard not too far form me.

"Yeah it is." I turn back to the sky.

I lie down in the grass and just stare up at the sky. I'm sure Nicki will find her way out here as well as Scotty and Trina if they don't want to be alone.

"Look, V- Tori, I am sorry about what I said the other day." Jade says sitting down next to me on the ground. I am shocked to say the least.

"It's fine Jade, I should be used to it by now." I say sadly, I don't want to get my hopes up that she is going to try to be my friend. I just don't think I can keep getting hurt that way. I turn and see Jade actually looks a little remorseful.

"Jade, if you want to or ever need to talk about anything I am here. I know you constantly tell me we are not friends but I am here for you." I look at her and she has that same unreadable expression only it doesn't quickly fade. She is about to open her mouth when I hear my deck door open and Nicki call out to me.

"Well you better get back to your girlfriend." Jade says a little bitterly before standing and walking into her house. Fuck I think I was almost getting somewhere with her. I get up and walk back into the house. I couldn't even tell her that Nicki is not my girlfriend.

Jade's POV

I storm back into my house thinking how I almost fell for Tori's trap. Fuck that bitch Nicki whore. But god damn Vega, she looked so beautiful the way the moonlight was hitting her. I was in a daze I think I could have told her about my feelings the way she told me she was here just made me feel like maybe I wouldn't be humiliated. It was peaceful sitting outside, then that skanky whore had to come out and ruin it. What was I thinking Tori would never want me she can have that skank she has my brother she doesn't need me. Tori's mom was over late I decided to just go put on a horror movie I have seen 100 times and watched it. I cried myself to sleep. It was the most pathetic I have felt in a long while. Jade West doesn't cry herself to sleep.

I woke up late the next morning, and went straight down to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and some orange juice. I still can't believe I almost fell into Vega's trap. Ugh, I hate her, well I want to hate her but I honestly can't. If I hated her this would be so much easier. I hear someone come up the stairs as I am mixing my drink the vodka still visible on the counter. I'm glad it's not my mom she doesn't approve of me drinking at 11 in the morning. .

"Hey. " Scotty says yawning and walking to the fridge. I just stare at him opting to not answer. I don't want to talk to him. "Ok just fucking ignore me then." Scotty says slamming the fridge closed after grabbing some other type of juice we had. He walks to the other side of the kitchen to grab a glass and starts pouring the juice with his back to me.

"Scotty, doesn't it bother you that your girlfriend makes out with that skankhole from whatever school. I mean that is still cheating if it isn't you she is kissing." I smirk saying my words icily to not sound jealous just bitchy. Scotty stops pouring his juice and whips his body around to face with an amused look on his face that I can't stand.

"Girlfriend? Jade I don't have a girlfriend. And wait oh my god you think Tori is my girlfriend." Scotty is trying to hide his smile. "Is that why you are so bitchy? You are jealous?"

"Oh fuck you Scotty I am not fucking jealous of anything to do with Vega." I say storming out of the kitchen up to my room. I can hear Scotty laughing and say holy shit to himself. Asshole.

I start pacing in my room too riled up to sit down or watch a movie. I don't need my brother thinking I am jealous and telling Vega so they can laugh at my expense. No, Tori Vega will not get the last laugh. I will not be a fool again.

After about an hour I calmed down from Scotty accusing me of being jealous, well he is right but I don't need him knowing that. I throw on my bathing suit and head downstairs to get a drink and go for a swim. I hear Scotty in the floor below the kitchen on the phone.

"Yeah ill call you later when I get back. " I stand there eavesdropping. " I think we are going to lunch and he wants to talk to me about what classes I signed up for." I still listen. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Didn't you meet him already? He won't be upset if I brought you." It dawns on me that he is talking about our father. Well that's nice that he is going to go spend time with his father since he acts like he isn't mine. "Okay Tor I'll call you later. I think he is here." I walk out on the deck and listen. I hear Scotty go to the front door and sneak into the kitchen to see him hug our dad. My heart pulls I don't think I have ever hugged my dad, if I have it's been a long while. I over hear the brief conversation they have.

"Is Jade coming?" Scotty asks. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"I invited her she told me no, I'm sorry Scotty." I hear our father say. That fuck. He did not invite me at all. I feel the tears come to my eyes and start falling before I can control them. I quickly walk down the deck and jump in the pool. While under water I let out my sob. I can't describe how much it hurt that my father told Scotty he invited me when he didn't. He would lie to his own son because he just doesn't want to spend time with me. I go up for air and look over to Vega's yard.

I have gone to Vega many times for help, she helped me put on the play for my dad, helped me get Beck back, I don't know why after all of that and she didn't mock me why she would now. It's like my mind telepathically pulled her from the house. Vega walks out on the deck and sits down on the deck with a mug. I can't read her expression, it's not her normal happy smile she has. I wonder what is wrong. Vega looks over at me and gives me a weak smile. She looks nervous like I would kill her with my eyes for looking over at her. I'm about to invite her over to swim when her phone rings and she walks in the house. She probably wouldn't want to spend time with me anyways. Vega probably only ever does because she feels guilty my own father doesn't want to spend time with me. I dry off and go into the house. I think about calling Beck. Fucking him takes my mind off Vega and all my problems for the time being. I feel weird calling him for that, like if I do that it would just prove me truly not being worthy of Vega.

Tori's POV

I wake up with a body against me. I love Nicki because we are close friends but she is a bed hogger and I would give anything for her to be Jade right now. I get out of bed and decide to go shower. I had a dream about Jade and I need to get some relief.

After my shower I go and make breakfast for Trina and Nicki. We chat as we eat for a little while and then Nicki goes home. I love Nicki she is my friend but I am glad she is leaving. Scotty calls after we finish breakfast, he tells me how he is going to lunch with his dad. I didn't feel right going I feel like that would cause Jade to just truly hate me if I got close with her father. I know she isn't close with him at all and I just couldn't do that to her.

I go out on the deck after talking to Scotty and see Jade in her pool. I catch her looking at me and give her a nervous smile. She was so angry and stormed away last night when Nicki interrupted our talk. I think that's the reason I was glad to get a break from Nicki today. Jade looks like she wants to say something, but my phone rings. It's mom calling about our plans for today. I answer the phone and walk in the house. I think I just made up Jade wanting to say something. I think at the party tomorrow I am going to look for someone else and move on from Jade. Jade would never want me.


	6. Chapter 6: Love or Hate

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me**

**Next chapter is here! I hope that everyone enjoys this one I had some writers block getting this to sound good. Please let me know what you think. RandR.**

Jade's POV

I'm sitting on my bed watching one of my horror movies. I spent the better part of the day drinking my sorrows away. The only person I truly would want to hang out with today I couldn't allow myself to trust even though I know deep down I should. I could hear laughter from next door. I look out the window and see a little fire going and Scotty, Tori and our moms sitting around. I'm instantly angry I was not invited. Although Scotty did tell me he wouldn't make that mistake again. My drunken mind instantly thinks the worse and how I won't be letting Vega have the last laugh.

I throw on my bathing suit and on my sleeveless low cut high rising shirts and short shorts. I decide to invite myself over to their little bonfire and show off my goods. I can play too Vega. After I check myself in the mirror I make my way downstairs and over the Vega's. By the time I reach there our moms must have gone inside. I'm surprised Nicki isn't there.

"Oh hey Jade." Vega says shyly as soon as she sees me. She was laughing with Scotty about something so he didn't see me walk over.

" Vega." I said boredly grabbing a marshmallow. "I was just going to go for a night swim and decided to come steal a marshmallow." Neither of them says anything, Vega has an apologetic smile on her face while Scotty has an amused grin.

"Well have fun swimming." Scotty says dismissively to me. I just pretend it doesn't bother me even though it hurts me inside. I just smirk and eat my marshmallow. As I am done I make a big show of stretching and then pull off my shirt slowly to show off my bikini. I catch Vega's eyes on me and she instantly blushed when I catch her.

"I'm going to go get more soda, either of you want anything?" I smirk.

"I'll take a coke Vega, make it quick." I don't want to admit that I am touched she included me in that offer mainly because it is so pathetic. "Do you need any help Vega?" I say winking.

"Nope I got it." Vega says darting up the deck into the house. I still don't even know what their house looks like on the inside. I've only been in her other house before

"Why are you over here Jade? I thought you would rather be trapped in a cage with venomous snakes then hang out voluntarily with 'Vega'?" Scotty says with a scolding look on his face.

"Like I said I wanted marshmallows. And don't act like I don't know the game you and Vega are pulling. " Before Scotty can answer back Vega comes back out with the soda. Vega looks adorable coming down the stairs still looking embarrassed.

"You wanna come swimming Vega? I got something special we can add to our soda?" I don't know why I was inviting her over. Maybe I could find out if it she is using me or if she genuinely likes me. Alcohol brings out the truth in people.

"Um yeah sure I'll go change real quick." Vega says getting up and going back up the deck and into the house. Scotty gives me a nonapproving look. I make my way over to the pool and remove my shorts. Vega comes over 5 minutes later, she changes quick. Scotty waited until Vega came back out and walked over with her. God Vega looked sexy in her blue bikini that hugged her ass nicely, and made her boobs look bigger. I mix vodka in our drinks.

"Here ya go Vega." I say handing her her drink. She smiles a genuine smile. I don't know why I believe she would humiliate me. I want to ask why Nicki isn't over but decide against it. Vega stands in front of me in front of the pool. I want to kiss her so bad but I can't. I still don't know for sure that it isn't a cruel joke.

"Let's swim. I say putting my drink down jumping in the pool.

"I'm sorry about the carpooling thing." Vega says randomly. I'm guessing her mom must have told her earlier. I think back to earlier when my mother told me.

Flashback:

_I hear my mom walk down the stairs and walk to my door and knocks on it. _

_ "Jadelyn, when you have a second I'd like to talk to you." I get up from my bed wanting to get whatever she wants to talk about done and over with sooner than later._

_ "Yes mom." I say opening the door, as she is about to walk away. _

_ "Oh I didn't think you'd talk to me that easily. Well I am going out for a little bit, but I wanted to tell you, this year for school since Tori is your age and what a lovely girl why have I never met her? Mrs. Vega has met you and said wonderful things. Well I was sidetracked anyways, we both decided you two will car pool, save a little on gas since you are going to the same school."_

_ "No thanks." I said keeping my cool as best as I could, she has to be fucking kidding. "I don't like her you are not going to make me take her to school or ride with her to school." _

_ "Jadelyn, unless you want to go buy your own car and pay for all the gas you will not fight me on this carpool. I don't understand, Tori is a lovely girl and Scotty seems very fond of her I don't understand why you two aren't friends. " I just stand there stunned. Fucking bitch._

_End flashback._

"It's alright Vega it's not your fault. I think that was all our mom's." I say floating on my back so Vega can have the full view of my body.

I look over at Vega and she has an unreadable expression on her face. I'm curious to why she didn't go to lunch with my dad. And why Nicki isn't over. Does this mean I possibly have a chance with her.

"Jade I know you don't like me and would rather just claw out your eyes and ears than have to ride to school with me. I can figure something out so you won't have to drive me. I know you also don't want people to see us come to school together. Maybe I can talk to my mom." It hurts when she says that; that she believes she thinks I actually dislike her that much, even hate her. I guess she should with how I treated her but I didn't know how much it actually got to her. I don't want to car pool because it will be torturous to be so close to her and not to be able to tell her how I feel. I want to desperately how I feel.

"Tori, I," I start to talk but don't know what I want to say. I get closer to her and start leaning in hoping that kissing her can tell her all the feelings I have without actually saying them. I'm so close I can feel her breathe when I hear the side door slam shut. I jump back from Vega as Scotty comes around the corner.

"Nicki called me Tor, said you didn't pick up your phone and needs to talk to you about something. Also Jade, Bick, Biff or whatever his name is is here to see you. Guess you didn't break up?" I glare at Vega for the first part of what Scotty says then instantly whip my head towards him at the second part and glare at him. Fuck.

"Shut up. " I hiss.

"I'm going to head home, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Scotty." I hate how upset Tori looks. It's not like I actually told her I liked her, I just tried to kiss her, she can't be mad that Beck decided to show up at my house. I know she knows we broke up but she shouldn't be upset he came over. But I can't help feel my chest get a little tight when she says bye to Scotty looking sad and not even glancing in my direction as she leaves. Fuck. She has plans with Nicki tomorrow anyways. I still have no proof that she wasn't trying to humiliate me. I know I should stop Vega from leaving from walking away but Beck is here and he can't know anything yet because I don't even know anything yet. Scotty just shakes his head in disgust and runs to Vega like I want to.

Tori's POV

I really have no reason to be mad at Jade I can just use the excuse to Scotty that I know Jade doesn't want Beck knowing I live next door and that Jade must have just been on a break with Beck. Jade has never liked me. She was probably just going to kiss me to fuck with my head and laugh in my face knowing I have feelings for her.

"Tori I'm so sorry I didn't know they got back together, god Tori I'm so positive she likes you."

"Scotty it's okay, I just wish Jade didn't hate me so much. I seriously only wanted to be her friend if nothing else. I'm going to go say bye to my mom and she leaves early tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow for the party."

I walk in my house and say goodbye to my mom she will be gone for the week on this trip. Trina promised to come back and stay with me if I needed it. I go lay in my bed trying to fall asleep thinking about everything tonight with Jade. It's decided tomorrow I will meet new girls and get over her. I will stay away from her all together so I'm not crowding her space anymore. It wasn't right for me to invade her life. I don't need to hang out at her house with Scotty so much. I think of all the hot girls that will be here tomorrow and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I wake up and Scotty is already over in my living room.

"Morning dear." He smiles at me. " Coffee is ready."

"Morning you are the best." I say walking to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

"So hurry drink your coffee we have some shopping we have to get done!" Scotty says with too much excitement." Today we have to get everything for the party. I follow his instructions and drink up my coffee.

I am dancing around with some girl I just met from Sherwood. She is hot, shoulder length brown hair, golden brown eyes, a deep tan and a fit body. We are dancing I have had a few drinks and she has had a few drinks and I am more drunk than I have been in a while. The party is in full swing and still nothing from Jade at all. I don't even know if she is home. I don't want to think about it anymore. Maybe I can get some tonight from this girl. I am not slutty and shit but it's been a while for me and the girl I want is back with her ex. Nicki is dancing with the girl she likes Jess and Scotty with some girl I don't know.

I pull away from the girl; I think her name is Jen? I can't remember, and go and grab another drink. I feel like being drunk and doing something I don't often do. I chug the drink quickly and just as I am about to grab another and head to the girl my eye catches the girl I want so badly, and boy does she look pissed.

"What the fuck Vega? You have a loud ass party and don't even invite me?" She yells at me.

"Why would I invite you Jade? I'm pretty sure you like to remind me we are not friends and you would rather do anything else than hang out with me." I smile that Scotty was right about Jade freaking about the party. I wonder where Beck is though.

"Are you drunk Vega?" Jade smirks at me, god I wish I could take her right now.

"Of course I am." I don't know why but I turn and walk back to girl and dance with her before my drunken mind kisses Jade. I see out of the corner of my eye Jade pour straight whiskey into a cup and chug it. I smile to myself. Maybe she will be less of a bitch when she is drunk. I dance with Jen for a little while after finishing my drink I pull her and tell her lets go upstairs. We make our way to my room and I immediately start kissing her. I pull away and remove my shirt. I am definitely the most drunk I have been in a while. I don't really even like this chick and she is a terrible kisser but I press on and decide I am going to pretend she is Jade. She removes her shirt too and I lay her down on my bed I start kissing her neck and my hand goes straight for her pants unbuttoning and sticking my hand part way into her pants. I'm about to go further with my hand when the door slams open, damn I forgot to loc the door. I look over at an even angrier Jade. I wonder why she is so angry, could it be she actually is jealous.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jade yells. I am shocked I did not expect Jade to come interrupt us.


	7. Chapter 7: Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I had some major writer's block writing it and I hope it isn't too awful. RandR**

Tori's POV

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jade booms.

"Well I was about to get some until you interrupted. Why do you care Jade and why the fuck did you interrupt?" She has a brief expression of shock cross her face until she gets angry again probably realizes she has no reason to come in and interrupt.

"GET OUT!" She barks out at Jen, Jen was the name of the girl I was dancing with. Jen quickly throws on her shirt about this being completely fucked up. I give her a sly smile telling her to call me. I don't care for her too but that got a rise out of Jade.

"What the fuck Jade? I was going to get some and you interrupted." I say annoyed.

"So now you're a slut?"

"Again Jade why do you care? " I say getting more frustrated.

"Because I don't want my brother to get played." She barks. I laugh

"That's funny Jade, you called Nicki my girlfriend the other night and now you think I am playing your brother. I am gay Jade! Scotty knows that. He is also dancing with some other chick downstairs." I say looking at her knowing her brother getting played excuse was bullshit. Jade just stares at me. I know she saw me making out with Nicki that day and probably figured I was bi or at least curious but I just outted myself to her. Was she jealous then, jealous tonight? I stand up and look at her, I notice her eyes drop to my exposed upper body. I smirk. I walk over to where she is standing, my drunkenness giving me pure confidence. I stand right in front of her.

"Like what you see?" I whisper in her ear, then I kiss her neck; she shutters and grabs my face and kisses me hard. I am pretty sure she is just as shit-faced as I am or she wouldn't be kissing me. She sticks her tongue between my lips running her tongue under my upper lip until I open my mouth pushing out my own tongue. God Jade can kiss. I lift off her shirt and she pushes me down on the bed and straddles me. Jade starts kissing down my neck and I rub my hand up her sides stopping them and running them slightly under her bra. She moans a little into my mouth. I'm about to reach and undo her bra. Jade rips her lips away from me and quickly stands. Nicki is in the doorway with her friend Jess smiling.

"God Tori sorry didn't know you were in here." Nicki winks and closes the door behind me. I turn to look at Jade hoping we can continue but I see the anger flaring in her eyes.

"What the fuck Vega!?" Jade grabs her shirt.

"Wait Jade where are you going?"

"Oh fuck you Vega, I knew this was just some sick game for you! Trying to take advantage when I am drunk to play with my head and humiliate me!"

"Jade what are…."

"Fuck you Vega. I know you have been trying to trick me since you moved in, you and that whore. Like I would ever want your ass. I could have anyone I want why would I want you?"

"What are you talking about Jade?" I say trying not to show how much she hurt me with her comment.

"Thought you had the last laugh Vega didn't you? Thought you could make a joke of me with? Well guess what, you didn't. Have fun with your lame ass fucking party."

"What the fuck is your problem?" I try to yell but my voice is too weak. I feel the tears starting to come to my eyes.

"My problem is that you were born Vega. Then you moved in and now I have to see you every single fucking day I get no breaks from you. I will have to see you at school, in the morning before school, after school and now on fucking weekends. I have to see you all the fucking time! Then you became bff's with my brother and now you are over at my house all the time I just don't get a break. It's not fair. You would think after treating you so badly for all this time you would just give up on the friend's thing and leave me alone but no you just won't. I'd say have fun with your little skankbag girlfriend, but looks like she doesn't want you either. Guess you're alone, no one wants you." Jade says looking fuming. My tears just flow down my face as my heartaches I was so stupid to think she wanted me and now she knows I like her. A look crosses her face but I don't even try to figure it out.

"You win Jade I'm done." I throw on my shirt and grab my keys and storm through the house. I'm not thinking straight and decided I am driving to my dad's for the night. I make it to my car door when Scotty stops me.

"Tori what the fuck do you think you are doing? You can not drive in this condition." I turn to him and instantly break down and cry. He hugs me to him while I sob into his chest. When I calm down a little we walk back through the house and into my room and I tell him everything that just happened with Jade.

The next morning I wake up with an awful hangover and a broken heart. Jade hasn't been that mean to me since I first came to Hollywood arts. I don't understand what I did to deserve it. I decide I'm going to stay at my dad's for the next few days to get away from everyone. Scotty ended up staying in my bed with me last night so I wouldn't be alone. He really is a great guy I wish it as him I fell for.

I take some aspirin and jump in the shower while Scotty sleeps. After that I make us some breakfast and coffee. The house is a mess. Everyone ended up leaving but Scotty. There were a few DD that drove the ones too drunk home and Nicki went home with Jess who hadn't been drinking. I was happy she got her girl.

"Smells good." Scotty comes down to the kitchen looking upset.

"Thanks I figured we could use some real food after last night." I said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Jade last night. I don't know what the fuck her problem is but I am going to have a serious talk with her." Scotty says angrily to me.

"Don't worry about it Scotty. It's not worth it; Jade obviously hates me and feels like I am taking over everything in her life. I am just going to stay away from her. When she is home I just don't think I should spend time over there anymore.

Jade's POV

I wake up feeling like absolute shit. My mind remembers everything I said and did with Tori. I freaked out because Nicki came into her room. Ali could think was her and some bitch were going to humiliate me. I guess I should have thought about it because they left quickly after and my words hurt Tori. She really does like me I know she does but Nicki coming into the room fucked with my mind and I just couldn't stop the words from flowing.. And I fucked up majorly. Between the hangover and my guilt from last night I feel like the worst piece of shit. I walk down stairs afraid to even see Scotty.

Scotty's in the kitchen, I know Tori told him because he looks anything but pleased. He is making some eggs and there is a bag from the breakfast place around the corner from us.

"Good morning. I got you some greasy shit to eat. Then I think we ought to have a talk." Scotty says, he's not angry but h isn't happy I nod and go to the bag.

"Thanks." I say sadly. Scotty is the guy that even if you treat him like garbage he still cares enough to look out for you. We also used to be so close that he knows the reason I act so shitty towards Vega and everyone in my life is something else besides me just wanting to be a gank.

"You know I love you Jade right? You're my sister and I care and I will always be here for you but you make it so damn hard to love you and be there. You have been pushing me away since I left for boarding school and it kills me Jade. We were so close and that shit with Tori last night what the fuck as that Jade?" Scotty doesn't yell he just sounds so depressed I start tearing up. Here is my chance to tell him everything.

"I'm in love with her Scotty. And I know I'm not good enough for her. Hell I'm not good enough for our own father." I start openly crying and Scotty comes over and hugs me tight.

"That's not true Jade at all dad loves you and you are good enough for Tori but you really hurt her." He whispers to me as I cry into his shoulder. I miss having him to talk to about everything. I tell him everything the resentment about him getting what he wants, how our dad barely even talks to me, how I thought Vega was going to humiliate me and how dad lied to his face the other day and never even invited me out with them. I even told him about Beck's cheating.

"That asshole, I can't believe he fucking lied to me!" Scotty screams; this is the first time he got mad this morning. "And if I see Beck here again i'm going to punch him that little shit." He starts pacing trying to calm his anger and then he stops and looks at me. "You really think Tori would humiliate you Jade? " Scotty just looks sad I would think so low of Tori and then I feel even shittier that I would think that low of her. "I know Tori really likes you, hell she probably even loves you back, she hasn't actually said it out loud but it wasn't to just try and get in your pants. "

"I should go over and try and apologize to her and see if she'd even still want to be with me." I said sadly, I've finally stopped crying but my voice is broken.

"Well she left this morning and packed up her stuff for a few days. So maybe you should just try and call her or text her. Don't be surprised if she doesn't answer your words hurt her and she even tried to drive away last night before I stopped her." My chest aches with guilt. Oh my god Vega could have driven and gotten into a car accident because of me being such a bitch to her. I feel more tears spill over my eyes.

"I need to prove I am sorry Scotty how do I do that?" I plead with him for help.

"Well you need to show you aren't humiliating her cuz I know it's going to be a little hard for her to trust you." I decide the first way to start is trying to call her and apologize, it rings a few times before going to voicemail, I hang up and just send her a text message. ' Tori, I am so sorry about last night. You didn't deserve what I said and I didn't mean any of it. Please call me back I really would like to talk to you.' I read the text to Scotty and he nodded.

"I'll explain more to her when I can talk to her face to face but I needed to apologize first." For the first time since I woke up Scotty and I both share a smile.

"I told Tori before when she first admitted she liked you that I think she would be good for you. Beck didn't help you he just went along with what you wanted. Tori fights you back and I knew hearing stories about her that there was something about her challenging you that you liked. Tori besides me if the only one that doesn't really take your shit."

"I just want to make it right with her. I can't believe I was so stupid thinking she would hurt me it's just the other night I almost opened up and Nicki came outside and then Nicki walked in on us last night." I say quietly embarrassed at how I reacted.

"I know Bobby hurt you, but not everyone in this world is going to humiliate you and hurt you. Tori never wanted to hurt you. " I nod we go out to the living room and watch some lame horror movie together. I don't remember the last time we just hung out watching a movie. It was nice; I never realized how much I missed it until now.

It's been a 3 days since the party at Tori's where I acted like a complete dumb rude bitch to her. I didn't get a response back from her I'm not surprised though I probably wouldn't talk to me after what I said. Scotty did tell me that she was at her dad's and she wasn't ready to see me or talk to me yet. I decided to try another way to show how sorry I was. I'm not one for sending flowers and shit like that, but I know Tori would appreciate the gesture. I go to the local florist and buy a dozen purple roses, purple is her favorite color, and write her a note.

The note read ' Dear Tori, I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for the other night. What I said was uncalled for and mean and I didn't mean any of it. I know you aren't ready to see me or talk to me but when you are I will be here. - Jade. PS these roses are beautiful just like you.' I know the last part of the note was a bit corny and not my typical thing but I want Tori to know I am serious.

I go home after giving the florist the address happy with the note and flowers. I decide to watch a movie until Scotty gets back home. I told him of my plans to get the flowers for Vega. He thought that that was a good idea. I'm sitting on the couch watching a show for about 2 hours when my phones dings alerting me that I have a text, it's from Tori. I feel butterflies in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Jade's POV

I stare at my phone, I'm nervous to open the text from Tori. What if she tells me she hates me, what if she never wants to talk to me again? Maybe I really ruined everything this time. I decide to stop being a pussy because I'm Jade fucking West. I breathe a sigh of relief upon reading the text. 'Jade thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful. I'll be home soon and I'd really like to talk. – Tori.' I send her a quick reply 'I'd love to talk when you get back, come over whenever you want. – Jade.' I start thinking about how I am going to bring up everything and how I am going to explain everything to her.

Scotty comes back to the house a little while after I texted Tori. I told him what she said and how I think I could possibly fix things with her. He says Tori isn't the type of person that wouldn't at least hear me out for why I acted the way I did. I know she would hear me out. I knew if I gave her a little space she would let me talk to her eventually it's who Tori is. It's one of the reason's I fell in love with her. She is so selfless, she makes me want to be a better person, maybe she can be the one that helps me become a better person.

Scotty and I watch a new horror movie that had just come out and it was so god awful we couldn't contain our laugher.

"Oh my god, this is worse than any movie I think I have ever scene." I say in between laughs. I'm laughing so hard my eyes are tearing up. I don't know if all the laughter is from making fun of this movie or if it has more to do with that fact that everything seems to come back together in my life.

"Jade, this is the worst movie I think you have ever made me watch, I think this is the worse movie I have ever seen and I watched The Notebook. " Scotty says when his laughter calms down.

"Oh god Scotty, do I even want to know? Was this a Tori thing?" I ask. I would never voluntarily watch the notebook except if it were to make Tori happy. I would do anything for her to prove how sorry I am.

"Eh well it was me hanging out with three girls." Scotty says looking back at the screen. I leave it alone for now.

I wake up late the next day. I decide to send Tori a text to just say hi, that I was thinking about her and to have a good day. I don't know when I will see her but I can't wait. She is making me such a sap I can't wait to just hug her. I never admitted it to anyone but I loved every second of every hug she forced out of me. I looked forward to when she would make me hug her.

I get some coffee and head back into my room. I know Scotty stayed out late last night. I think he went to see Tori but he wouldn't say and I didn't want to push. Before Scotty left him, my mom and I all went to dinner. It was actually really nice; my mom was pleasantly surprised that I agreed to go. I should appreciate my mom more than I do because she supports my dreams at Hollywood Arts and if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be there anymore.

I sit watching some TV and check my phone, I try not to be disappointed that Vega didn't text me back. I try not to think about it and just focus on the TV. I watch mindlessly for a while until I hear Scotty in the kitchen, our mom went to work early this morning. I am about to go talk to him when I hear someone knock on the door. I wonder who it is. No one usually knocks on the door here. I hear Scotty open the door and recognize my dad's voice right away. I walk into the hall so I can listen. I know it's wrong but I want to know what he is going to say about me this time.

"Scotty, if you want to have a talk we are not staying in this house." I hear my dad say sternly.

"We will leave in a few dad, I'll be right back." I hear Scotty walk out the front door.

Tori's POV

Scotty walks out of his house to meet me. I'm nervous to talk to Jade but I know she wasn't in her right mind the night of the party. It warmed my heart when I received the roses from Jade. I know she isn't one to do sweet things like that so it made it mean even more to me.

"Welcome back!" Scotty says coming outside. "You want to come inside, or?" Scotty just leaves it at that. I'm curious to whose car is in the driveway.

"Whose car?" I ask curiously.

"My dad's. I'm going to go have coffee and have an early lunch so I can talk to him about why he lied to me last week. When I went to lunch with him the other day he told me he invited Jade and she said no but he never asked her. Jade was pretty upset." I feel my heart sink. He had lunch with his dad before the party. Jade was left out from her father and us. It's no wonder why Jade was reacting the way she did at the party. I feel so guilty now.

"He really lied about that?" I ask sadly. Scotty nods.

"Damn, maybe that's why Jade was so upset the night at the party."

"I didn't find out until after the party Tori, I never would have said not to invite her if I knew she was so upset over all this, she never talked to me." I nod and follow Scotty into the house. He brings me into the kitchen so I can get some coffee and say hi to his father.

"Dad, this is Tori, I believe you already met her." I smile and shake his hand.

"Hello Tori, nice to see you again. "

"Nice to see you too Mr. West."

"Well I'm going to go talk to Jade." I say to Scotty. "Nice see you again Mr. West."

"Her room is upstairs the door on behind the stair's." He tells me. I turn and walk out of the kitchen. I can't lie I was extremely hurt by what Jade said the night of the party and completely ignored the text I got from her the next day. Scotty came to visit me while I was at my dad's twice and we talked about the Jade thing. He told me he understood if I didn't forgive her right away but to at least give her a chance to explain her bad behavior and hurtful words. I agreed to hear her out and then received beautiful flowers from her. I couldn't believe Jade actually sent me flowers. It was almost enough for me to just want to forgive her. I walk up the stairs and see Jade standing by the stairs.

"Hi." I say smiling. Trying to not show how nervous I am.

"Hey." Jade smiles at me. I walk forward and she pulls me into a hug. Jade says while hugging me. I'm so shocked when she hugs me I don't respond to it right away. I finally hug her back when I feel her start to pull away.

"I brought you up coffee." I say handing her a mug.

"Thanks, well come on we can go in my room and talk." She says opening her door. Her room is pretty normal; she has green walls with black on the trim and windowsill, and a dark green on the doors. There is a door leading to a bathroom that only is accessible from the hallway. Her bed is on the left when walking in. a few feet from the bed is her closet. Straight back is a large window leading to the balcony. The bathroom is on the right side of the room by the bathroom is a desk with a laptop and monitor on it and skulls on shelf above the desk. There is an end table next to the desk with a TV and there is an xbox on the floor by the table. There is a bookshelf on the other side of the bathroom door filled with books and movies. There was a light on the ceiling with a fan and a light on the desk.

"I love your room Jade." I say trying to start conversation because I'm nervous and feel like the silence is getting awkward. I stay standing as Jade sits on her bed. I don't want to crowd her so I just stay standing. Jade gives me a sad smile when I don't sit next to her. And looks down at the floor. I have never seen Jade act so vulnerable. I think she is taking me standing instead of sitting the wrong way. I decide to go and sit on the bed just before Jade starts talking, when I sit she looks at me and smiles and starts talking.

"Tori, I'm so sorry for how I acted and what I said at the party. I was a shitty person to you and you didn't deserve it. I had too much to drink and let my mind make things up. I was in a bad place of mind and though that doesn't excuse my behavior, you deserve to know. I have problems opening up to people but to prove how sorry I am to you I will tell you everything you want to know." Jade breathes in a shaky breath pausing from talking and looks away from me to the floor. I grab and her hold her hand. I feel her relax a little at the contact. Jade looks at our hand and I see a small smile form on her lips. Jade looks back at me when she continues.

"I really like you Tori, and I scares the shit out of me. The people I care about leave me. I felt I didn't stand a chance with you when you could have Scotty or Nicki. I treated you badly because I didn't want you to figure out I liked you. I hated that I liked you and knowing I didn't have a chance."

"I have only liked one other person this much, and he humiliated me in front of all his friends. His name was Bobby; it was at an old school I went to before we moved into this house. I know you questioning the whole Beck thing but I only started liking him after we were dating and I already knew I could trust him. Even after knowing I liked him I didn't allow myself to really be vulnerable in fear of what happened with Bobby. After a few months I started letting myself trust Beck a little he became my best friend. I finally fully trusted him and he even loved him and then he broke the trust when he cheated on me a few months ago. I was humiliated again not the same as with Bobby but still it destroyed what self-esteem I had left. I know I walk around like I have this extreme confidence but I actually feel like I'm not good enough, which is what happened the other night with my actions. I put in my head that if I admitted or you found out that I liked you that you would humiliate me too or just not want to be around me ever again. I know it's odd since I pretty much pushed you away myself, I guess it was easier on me knowing I pushed you away because it was my control." Jade paused again; I saw a few tears drop from her face as she looked down towards the floor again. When she continued talking this time she kept looking down at the floor.

"I shouldn't have thought you would ever do that to me. It was just ever since Bobby, Beck cheating on me and me not being good enough for my own father I just made myself believe I wouldn't be good enough got you." Jade sniffles and more tears fall, her voice is so broken it just breaks my heart. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me holding her tight. I fight back my own tears seeing Jade like this. Jade cries in my shoulder as I rub her back. All I can think is I just want to punch Beck, and Bobby in their face and tell her father what an amazing daughter he has and he should feel blessed.

"At the party I was insanely jealous of that girl, that's why I interrupted. It was amazing kissing you but my drunken mind again made me think back to Bobby and when Nicki walked in I just said all the things I did so I wouldn't feel humiliated. It destroyed my heart when I saw the hurt in your eyes knowing I caused that pain. Knowing I hurt you made me feel worse hurt than Bobby, Beck and my dad ever did. I hated myself in that moment and you were gone before I could try and fix it. I didn't mean what I said, you're the only one I want Tori, and Nicki or Scotty would be insane not to want you. I haven't stopped thinking about you and I will never be able to show how truly sorry I am. I'm so sorry for not trusting you Tori and thinking you could ever do anything to cruel to hurt me after you have helped me when I was a gank to you. Tori you are so beautiful and wonderful, you are the most caring person and I'm such a heartless gank, I just couldn't let myself believe I stood a chance with you." Jade pulls back from me to look at me briefly before putting her head in her hands. I know this isn't an act and she isn't lying. Her eyes showed how remorseful she was.

"I understand if you want space and time or if you just don't want to see me anymore." Jade starts crying again into her hands. I stand up from the bed and instantly Jade starts shaking and crying harder into her hands.

**So I left this story on a cliffhanger, I'm sorry. I want to know everyone opinion on what will happen next. Do you think Tori can forgive Jade after hearing her explanation of things? Or is Tori going to walk out of Jade's room without another word? I'm pretty sure I know what direction this is going to go in but I'd like to know what you all think. RandR.**


	9. Chapter 9: Can you feel the love

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

"You are the only one that stood a chance with me Jade, I would have never done anything to intentionally hurt you or humiliate you. Beck and Bobby are both idiots." I say taking Jade by the wrist and pulling her up so she is standing in front of me. I pull her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that they hurt you like that. I'm not them though Jade." I pull back but take one of hands in mine and give her a sad smile. "I really like you Jade I have for a while now and I was too afraid to tell you. I admit I was wrong for not including you in the party or the fire and I purposely tried to make you jealous with Nicki." I look down towards the ground embarrassed at my actions. I look back up at her and Jade is looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tori."

"You are so beautiful Jade, anyone who can't see that is an idiot. " I say caressing her cheek with my hand. "Let's get something to eat and talk more." I say smiling.

"On one condition Vega." She says with a smirk. I missed her smirk, not that I don't like the fact that Jade opened up to me and showed her vulnerable side but I hate seeing her upset. " I'm paying, I have a lot to make up for." Jade's smirk turns into a smile. "Let me change real quick."

I can't help but stare as she strips her shirt off much like she did the night of the fire. I see Jade smirk as she rips off her shirt and grabs another making sure to angle herself so I can see her amazing cleavage. I know she is doing it on purpose.

"Like what you see Tori?" She asks winking at me when she notices me staring I instantly feel my face heat up and she laughs.

Jade throws on her shirt as she laughs at my embarrassment. She brushes her hair real quick and puts on a little mascara and eye shadow. She catches me staring at her and smirks again.

"Let's go you will have plenty of time to stare at me at the restaurant. I'm hungry. " Jade comes over to me grabbing my hand and kisses me on the cheek. It makes me heart flutter. It was a simple gesture but sweet, and I love it. She smiles as she leads me down the stairs to the front door locking the door then out to her car. I notice Scotty and her dad are gone. I don't know where we stand exactly after our talk but I like we are going out.

We ride in a comfortable silence to the restaurant. We go to an Italian place I only have been to a few times, its different and a lot nicer than Nozu, which is where I was expecting to go.

As we walk in Jade grabs my hand and quickly looks at me her eyes asking if this was okay. I smile and squeeze her hand and she relaxes letting a small smile form. We get a little booth that has rounded and only has the booth seating on one side so we can sit next to each other.

"This place is really nice Jade." I say squeeze her hand under the table. Jade smiles and looks at me. She reaches up and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my sloppy bun, I would have fixed my hair a lot better if I knew we would be going to a nicer restaurant then Nozu. Jade looks a little shocked at what she did and pulls her hand back.

"I'm glad you like it, best Italian I have had around here in my opinion." Jade says avoiding my eyes as she takes a sip of water that was already set on the table before we ordered our drinks.

"Well thank you for taking me here, I wish we were going somewhere nice I would have fixed my hair better." I say looking down.

"You look beautiful Tori." I finally look back at her and before I know what I am really doing I lean in and kiss her. I pull back remembering where we are and blush. I see Jade is shocked but has a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that I forgot we were out in public and…"

"It's fine Tori, I didn't mind." Jade smiles a little bigger. I can't help but smile, I can't get over how beautiful Jade looks when she smiles. I could look at her smiling all day, not to sound creepy.

"I love you smile." I blurt out and feel my face heat up. I did not mean to say that out loud. I see a light blush briefly stain Jade's face but her smile never falters. The waitress comes over and I order Chicken Parmesan. Jade orders Manicotti. After the waitress leaves I turn my attention back to her.

"So how was your dad's? " Jade asks when I look at her.

"It was nice, I'm still not used to not seeing him or Trina everyday. I mean I know she is self-centered and hard to deal with most times but I still miss her." I say sounding sadder than I want to.

"I'm sorry I know the feeling, it was really hard when Scotty left for boarding school. It was like my parents divorced and then Scotty left for boarding school. " I squeeze her hand that I didn't even realize I was holding under the table. Jade doesn't seem to mind it though.

"I'm sorry about your dad Jade, I heard the whole lunch thing, don't be mad at Scotty he just told me today because your dad was there when I got there."

"It's okay Tori, did he tell you everything? "

"He just told me about him lying saying he asked you to lunch and you said no. He told me before that you guys don't have a good relationship." I said hoping Jade wouldn't get mad.

"We don't, nothing I do is ever good enough for him, and I feel like if it wasn't for me my parents probably wouldn't have gotten divorced. He doesn't care about my dreams or what I go to school for. He has only come to my one play you helped me with." Jade looks at her water glass taking a sip again, she looks back to me with a sad look on her face. I just want to hold her.

"That's not true Jade, and you are good enough you are so talented with your singing, acting and play writing, and if he can't see that it's truly his loss he should be proud of his amazing daughter." I say out loud again because I can't stand how sad Jade looks. Jade looks at me unshed tears forming in her eyes. I want her to know that I want to be with her and don't want to hurt her that I won't be like Bobby and Beck. "Beck is stupid for cheating on you, and it's his loss, he had the greatest girl and he blew it, he won't find a more beautiful woman." Jade lets go of my hand and pulls my face to hers crashing her lips against mine. I guess it's good we are in the secluded area of the restaurant not that I care if anyone sees. She pulls back and smiles as a lone tear runs down her cheek.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." I have never in my life thought I would see Jade West blush more than once especially in the same day. I just smile because the girl I have been crushing on is out with me and actually likes me back and she has no problem kissing me in public. I know she is truly sorry for what was said at the party and she is really trying to make it up to me.

"Scotty and I might beat up Beck too just so you know."

"I won't stop you." Jade grins taking my hand again and I love the feeling of holding her hand. If they had been broken up I wonder why he was there the night before the party.

"What's on your mind?" Jade asks looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's nothing." I don't want to say anything and upset Jade.

"Tori just tell me, I won't get mad I promise."

"I was just wondering why Beck came over the night before the party." I look away form her biting my lip.

"He just showed up that night, I wasn't expecting him. That night I invited you over because I was hoping we could talk and I could figure out if you liked me and weren't going to humiliate me. I won't lie I have hooked up with Beck a few times since we broke up but it hasn't happened in at least a month, I only did it because I was trying to take my mind off you thinking I didn't have a chance. " Jade looks down ashamed.

"Thank you for being honest with me. " Jade looks back up to me and smiles our food comes out then and we eat and decide to talk about other things with each other. I found out that Jade really loves the color green, black is still her favorite color but green is a close second. It makes sense her room color and the green strips she puts in her hair sometimes.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me Tori, I am glad I am getting the chance to make up my behavior to you. Would you like to go see a movie after this? You can choose whichever movie you want?" Jade asks nervously. "I know this is the first time we have really been out together and I understand if you want sometime to…"

"I would love that. Lets go see what's playing." I interrupt and I see the nervousness in Jade's feature disappear. Jade takes my hand and leads us back out. We get to the theatre talking lightly on the way to the theatre. I decide to pick a suspense movie called 'Don't Turn Around,' for Jade's even though I really want to see a new romantic comedy 'Love or Hate, that just came out. I know Jade doesn't like chick flicks and I won't make her watch it. Jade gives me a smirk before going to the counter to buy our tickets. Jade gets us a soda to share and holds my hand leading us to the theatre, we pass by the suspense movie I picked out to go see and go to the theatre that has Love or Hate playing, I didn't even notice they had the same play times.

"Jade, where are you going 'Don't Turn Around' is back there."

"Tori, I know you wanted to really see this movie, I overheard you talking about wanting to go see it with Scotty one of the days you were over. I double-checked with Scotty that you haven't seen it and he said you told him no. You picked the other movie for my benefit and I appreciate that but I am going to take you to the movie you actually wanted to see."

"Thank you Jade, this means a lot I know you hate these kinds of movies." I say pulling her into a hug. Jade squeezes me back lovingly.

"I'm truly sorry for the night of the party Tori and not just that but everything I have done to you in the past. I have a lot to make up for, plus the movie won't be all that bad, I'll get to be with you." Jade says shyly. I can't even help but kiss Jade again how could I not this is probably one of the sweetest things she could do for me. I love this side of her, well I love every side of her because I'm in love with her but her being so sweet is nice.

"Let's go I don't want you to miss any of the movie." Jade wraps her arm around my lower back and walks me into the theater.

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Tori didn't walk out on Jade she couldn't do that to Jade after she was so hurt and vulnerable. I know Jade said really hurtful things to Tori the night at the party but Tori isn't completely innocent either purposely not including her in the party, the bonfire and trying to make her jealous with Nicki. Let me know what you think of the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Cats in the Cradle

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Scotty's POV

I ride in the car with my dad silently. I'm going over everything I want to say to him when we get there. I am so angry he lied to my face. I try to keep my anger in check and walk calmly into the coffee shop. He orders us both large black coffees and I find a table. He walks over with my coffee and hands it to me.

"What did you want to talk about son?"

"Why did you lie to me dad? You never invited Jade to lunch with us." I say trying to keep my voice even. I don't want to yell and make a scene in a public place.

"Scotty, you wanted me to leave work and meet you for coffee to talk about this?" The way he says this like it's not important at all makes me almost scream at him.

"Don't do that, don't say it like this is not a big deal. You lied to me."

"Scotty this is not a talk to have here." He says getting up from the table. Jeez he really has become a prick.

"Why did you lie dad?" I say as I follow him out to the car. I stop outside of my door waiting for the answer. He unlocks the car getting in but doesn't start it. I get in so I can hear his answer.

"Scotty, I invited you to lunch to talk about your future plans with college. I know you are being realistic with your choices, and if I invited Jade she would talk about unrealistic dreams about being an actor or singer. I don't even know why she goes to that school; it's waste of money and her time. Jade is too stubborn to listen to anyone. It was grown up time at lunch Scotty not dream time." My dad finally starts the car and drives us back to the house.

"You're an asshole dad. You really are. I can't believe you would lie to my face. "

"Scotty, if I told you why I didn't ask Jade you would have gotten mad and invited her."

"So what Dad!" I finally start raising my voice. "God your are father! You are supposed to be there for us not shoot down our dreams even if they are unrealistic. I know you think Jade wanting to be an actress or singer is unrealistic and just a crazy dream she has but that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to her or spend any time with her. Do you realize what the divorce, me leaving and you just not supporting her with anything has done to her? Well obviously the answer is no how could you know you couldn't even invite her to a fucking lunch. " I get out of the car and slam the door when we pull into the driveway.

I turn to look at him when he opens and closes the door. " You are so supportive of me and everything I have done even after I got in trouble and was expelled from school, even when I punched out a kid, why don't you even try to support Jade in anything? She resents me because of you. She truly believes that she is not good enough and you just don't fucking care! Your going to lose her dad, one day you are going to wake up and you are going to want to spend time with her or show interest in her life and it's going to be too late. And the same thing will happen with me. I don't want my sister to resent me and end up hating me because our father thinks I can do no wrong when I was the bad child." I shake my head and walk into the house not waiting for him to respond. I just hope it went well today between Jade and Tori they both deserve happiness.

Jade's POV

Today couldn't be any better. I took Tori to dinner and then to a movie. I knew ahead of time what movie I was going to take her too. I figured I'd let her pick what movie and was surprised she wasn't going to make me see the chick flick I knew she really wanted to see. I bought the tickets for the movie anyways because I want to show her I am in this for real and would do anything for her. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think she would humiliate me. I look over at her she is really enjoying this movie; she has a beautiful genuine smile on her face that makes me smile. The movie is stupid but I would watch it over and over again with Tori to see that smile.

I'm just staring at Tori when she looks over catching me staring again. She has caught me looking at her a few times through out the movie. She smiles and lightly blushed every time and squeezes my hand she is holding. This time she leans over to me and kisses me. She pulls back and smiles a bigger smile then lays her head on my shoulder. We stay like this until the movie is over.

After the movie we walk out hand in hand back to my car both content with how the day turned out. I go to the passenger side and open the door for Tori she smiles kissing me on the cheek. I shut the door walk over the other side get in and start the car. Tori takes my hand as we start driving back home. I would never admit it out loud but I was actually a big cuddler and I loved holding hands, and it makes me feel safe when I hold Tori's hand.

"Thank you again for letting me take you out and giving me another chance." I say when we pull into my driveway. I look at her a small smile playing on my face. "I really would like to take you out again and spend some more time with you." I say nervously looking at her then looking at our hands. The night went well but I was still a giant bitch to Tori and have a fear that maybe she won't be able to truly forgive me. I look back up and she still is smiling.

"I'd love that Jade." I breathe a breath of relief. Tori leans over kissing me. I pull back before it can get to heated I don't want to push Tori tonight after having a good day with her. I give her another quick kiss before going to open her door.

"I'm going to head home now." She says when she gets out.

"I'll walk you to your door." I say smiling. I take her hand leading her the short distance up to her front door. She stops at the door before taking out her keys.

"I had an amazing time tonight Jade, I really appreciated dinner and you taking me to a movie you would never want to see; it meant a lot to me. Trina is coming over tomorrow, Scotty, Trina and I were going to hang out, I'd really love if you would join."

"I'd love to, text me or call me tomorrow whenever you want." I say smiling squeezing her hand.

"Okay I will. " I hug her to me and just hold her for a few moments loving the feeling of her in my arms. I want to tell her how I feel but I don't want to rush anything. I start to pull back and kiss her. Before I can pull back from the kiss Tori wraps her arms around my neck and crashes her lips into mine. She runs her tongue across my lips and I instantly grant her access as her tongue comes to greet mine. We take turns exploring each other's mouths. I grip my arms around her lower back pulling her closer to me not really thinking anymore at this point. Our tongues battle for dominance. We kiss like this for close to 5 minutes before we both pull away breathing rapidly.

"Wow. That was even better sober." I blurt out. Tori is blushing a little.

"Yeah that was nice." I smile, Tori still has her arms around my neck and mine are still around her back.

"You should get inside Tori." I give her another short kiss and pull away. I want to spend more time with her and kiss her more but I know I shouldn't push.

"Thank you for the amazing date Jade." I turn back to her and she has a smile that reaches her eyes. I return the smile, I could actually jump for joy at the fact that it was called a date. This day couldn't be better.

"Anytime, goodnight Tori."

"Goodnight Jade."

I walk back to my house with a huge smile on my face. Today couldn't have gone better. I go in and Scotty and my mom are sitting on the sofa watching some tv. I decide to join them. I want to ask how lunch went for Scotty today but it's a nice moment and I don't want to ruin it. It feels like something is going right in my life for once. After watching TV and having dinner and watching a movie we all head to bed. I decide to send Tori a text before going to bed. 'Goodnight Tori thank you again for today. XO Jade.' I hope I didn't push too much using xo but I don't think she will be upset I did. Right before I fall asleep I received a text back from Tori. 'Goodnight Jade and thank you again for taking me out. XO Tori.' I go to sleep with a smile on my face happy with my life for once.

**I wanted to show Scotty's POV just to show what happened when he went to lunch with his dad. I hope everyone enjoyed. I will have more Jade and Tori focus on next chapter! I'm trying to make this realistic and I feel this is how Tori would act with Jade after Jade was vulnerable. RandR.**


	11. Chapter 11 Messy Brunch

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me**

Tori's POV

I woke up this morning thinking about the date with Jade yesterday. I instantly smile. It made my heart swell when she texted me last night and used xo. I never thought I would see the day Jade would have a text to me with XO. I double-check that the text wasn't just a realistic dream. I smile seeing that it was real. I texted Scotty last night telling him I would have to tell him about the date with Jade and he would have to tell me how it went with his father. I decided to beat Jade to the punch this morning and texted her good morning telling her I was up and she could come over when she was ready. I added the xo again because I honestly can't wait to hug and kiss her again.

I shower and fix my hair while I'm starting to put make up on someone knocks on the door. I go to yell to Trina to get it but can hear the other shower running. I go to answer the door forgetting I am in just my robe. I open the door and see Jade wearing a smile and holding two coffee cups. Her smile gets bigger when she looks at what I am wearing which is when I realize I'm in a short robe completely naked underneath.

"Hah, whoops I was in the middle of getting ready." I say blushing slightly. Jade smirks at me.

"You can just hang out in that today I won't mind." Jade winks at me making me blush even further. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?" Jade whispers in my ear as she steps in handing me one of the coffees and kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for the coffee." I say taking a sip ignoring her comment. It's my favorite a Vanilla Latte. I smile at the fact that she knew my favorite coffee.

"I figured since you were up I could go get you some coffee. I thought I waited long enough that you would be ready and at least dressed." She smirks looking me up and down again. I smile at her and go over and hug her.

"I am going to get dressed now, I'll be right back." I say breaking out of the embrace and kissing her quick on the lips before going up stairs. I put on some clothes really quick. I put on a white cami that shows off my boobs nicely and a low cut short sleeve purple top and my short dark wash jean shorts. I put the finishing touches on my make up and make sure my hair looks good. It's in its normal wavy style. Satisfied with how I look I walk down the stairs back to Jade who is sitting on the sofa playing on her phone. She smiles up at me when I come down.

"Scotty will be here in a little." Jade says standing up. She looks beautiful like always. Her hair is down and curly. There are a few green strips in her hair underneath. Jade is wearing a sleeveless black low cut black shirt that will make it impossible for me to not stare at her boobs all day, she has black short shorts and black flats. "My eyes are up here Vega." Jade says smirking. Again making me blush. At least she thinks it's cute.

"Trina is still in the shower so looks like it's just us for a little bit." I say walking over to Jade. I turn on the TV and put some new reality show on about people having to build an interesting invention with the supplies they are given. She sits back down on the sofa with me instantly putting her arm around my shoulder. I lay into her side happy to sit with her. I take her hand that isn't around my shoulders and hold it with one of my free hands. I've always been a huge cuddler I like the security of being held by someone.

We sit watching this show laughing at how stupid people are. I turn to look at Jade, it's not very often anyone hears a real laugh from Jade. She turns to me and we lock eyes before I lean in to kiss her. IT starts off as just a peck but quickly morphs into a tongue battle. Jade's arm around her shoulder pulls me into her more. I have my free hand on her hip while I still hold her other hand. We kiss like this until I hear the doorknob start to turn. We pull apart and smile at each other as Scotty walks in. He looks at us and smiles hugely seeing Jade's arm wrapped around me and our hands intertwined.

"Hey girls." Scotty sits down on the sofa next to me. "What are we watching?" I feel like this is the time Jade would snap and tell Scotty to go away because he was interrupting but she just smiles and tell him about the show. I feel her pull me closer to her. I lay my head on her shoulder and we sit quietly watching the show waiting for Trina to come down. I'm pleasantly surprised when we hear Trina starts coming down the stairs that Jade keeps her arm securely around my shoulder. I'm happy she is okay with Trina knowing about us.

"Hey Scotty, hi Jade." Trina says coming down. I made her promise to be nice to Jade. We explain to her about the show we were watching. After watching the show for another half hour we decide to make a brunch type thing. Scotty start making eggs while I mixed batter for waffles. Trina was cutting up strawberries while Jade did the hardest job of all, making toast. Yes, sarcasm.

"Woah Jade, don't work too hard over there with your toast." Scotty says jokingly I can't help but laugh.

"Oh cause frying that egg is so hard Scotty? " Jade says trying to keep an angry face on but her smile broke through.

Scotty I guess deciding it was time to show off for Trina, he has developed a crush on her, goes to flip the egg in the pan and only gets half of it back in while the other half falls out. I burst out laugh followed by Jade. Trina goes to help Scotty clean up the egg trying not to laugh.

"I'd like to see you two try and flip it and get any egg back in the pan." Scotty says trying to sound annoyed but his smile says otherwise.

"Well Scotty I would like to see you mix batter this well." I say to him pointing to my almost smooth batter, there is still some lumps in it."

"Uh Tor, there are still lumps in there. " Scotty says pointing to the batter." Scotty as if to prove his point sticks a finger in the batter and proceeds to wipe it on my face. I hear Jade who just calmed down from laughing and Trina both burst out laughing. I look at him and keep my best straight face. I thank my acting skills for not laughing with Trina and Jade as Scotty starts to look a little panicked when I don't laugh with them. I turn to the batter so no one can see my smile start coming through as the three of them go quiet. I start stirring the batter again getting my serious face back on and without warning I grab a handful of the goo and smear it across Scotty's face. He is completely shocked when I do that and I can only hold the serious face for a few more seconds before we all burst out laughing. Next thing I know the batter is flying everywhere.

We decided after we cleaned the kitchen that we would just order a pizza and go swimming and Jade and Scotty's since brunch didn't work out for us. The rest of the day is spent in the pool just swimming around. My mom comes home later in the afternoon and Trina and I say our goodbyes to Jade and Scotty. Jade walks me to the back door and hugs me then gives me a passionate kiss telling me to call her later if I have time. Trina and I go to dinner with our mom just the 3 of us.

The next day we spend with her too just going to lunch and going clothes shopping. I text Scotty and Jade while out with my mom and Trina. I still never really told Scotty too much about the date with Jade. I wonder what she told him though.

After dinner Trina, mom and I all start watching a movie. After the movie I decide I want to get some air and look up at the stars. I think about calling Jade and telling her to come out and stargaze with me but I see that she is already out by her pool. I walk down the deck stairs just watching her for a few moments. Jade is kind of leaning hunched over just staring at the water. I slowly walk towards her sopping a few feet back from her I don't want to scare her.

"Are you alright?" I ask Jade startling her even though I really didn't want to. I figured she would have heard me walking she must have really been zoned out.

"Yeah, fine." Jade says dismissively without even looking at me. I decide she doesn't really want to talk about what's wrong and I can't push her to talk when we just started actually seeing each other. Jade must have realized how her answer came out when I turned and started walking away.

"Tori wait, I'm sorry. I, I am still getting used to this well talking thing." Jade says getting up from the pool, I turn and see an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay Jade. I just want you to know I am here to talk."

"My dad called me today." She blurts out looking off the side biting her lip.

"Oh, uh, what did he call to say?" I turn fully to face her but don't come closer. I don't want to crowd her.

"He, uh, he wants to have lunch with me tomorrow." Jade looks back up at me nervousness and fear in her eyes. I can't help but walk closer to her.

"Well that's a good thing right?" I ask not knowing what else to say.

"I really don't know. I don't remember the last time we spoke more than a few words. He didn't sound angry on the phone or anything." Jade pauses to look at me. "I'm scared Tori, I am actually really afraid to have lunch with him. I mean what if he tells me to my face I am not good enough or that he doesn't want me as his daughter? I know that I accept his behavior and knows he thinks that but to actually hear the words come out of his mouth I would be crushed." A few tears fall from her eyes as she voices her inner fears. I pull her into a hug offering her some sort of comfort.

"Well I hope he would never say that to you Jade. I don't know what he is going to say but maybe it won't be anything bad. I know there is a chance he can say something hurtful but there is also a chance he will say something nice or try to get back in your life. You don't know until you go and talk to him, and whatever it is he wants to say or talk about I will be here for you." I say trying to calm her nerves a little. Jade squeezes me back tight and then pulls back so she can look me in the eyes. She looks nervous like she did the other day when we talked after the party.

"Will you come with us? Please? I know we just started trying this dating thing but I….'

"Of course I will Jade." I interrupt her start rambling, which she seems to do when she is nervous. The nervousness in her features disappears and she smiles, kissing me briefly and then hugs me tight.

"Thank you Tori." It makes my heart swell that Jade asked me to dinner with her dad. We stand there under the stars and moonlight holding each other for I don't even know how long; we didn't care about time just the moment between us.

**I thought I would just make this a fun light chapter nothing big happening until the end. Let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter when Jade and Tori have lunch with Jade's dad. Do you think it will be good or bad? RandR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted I was having writers block and also had some trouble getting it to sound good. I hope everyone enjoys.**

Tori's POV

Jade and I stay out by the pool sitting and just talking for a while. We talked about anything to avoid the topic of her dad. When I started yawning we decided to call it a night and head to bed. I hugged Jade tight telling her tomorrow would be fine with her dad and to remember I would be there. We made out for a few blissful minutes and then I went to my house and she went into hers. I look forward to the day we would spend the night together.

I woke up early the next morning and started getting ready. I wasn't sure when we were going to lunch Jade told me she would let me know. I shower and take my time blow-drying my hair. As I was starting my make up Jade called telling me when we were going to meet her dad for lunch and that she was showering and getting ready. She also added that Scotty wants my ass over there as soon as possible. We both laughed and hung up. I finished getting ready and went over to see Scotty.

"Hey!" Scotty says when I walk in the front door. He is in the kitchen making bacon and eggs. "Did you eat? There is also fresh coffee." He says flipping his egg and actually catching it in the pan this time. He turns to give me a smug look and I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah I did eat but I think I will take some coffee." I say grabbing a mug form the cupboard pouring the coffee. I sat down at the table that is in the kitchen; Scotty joins me after he finishes his breakfast. We start talking about everything that has happened the past few days, I tell him about Jade opening up to me and our amazing first date. I obviously skipped over the kissing part since he's her sister.

"I'm really glad you guys talked and worked stuff out." He grins taking a sip of coffee.

"Me too." I say smiling I am happier than I have been in a while.

"So Tori I just want to double check that you don't mind that I am taking Trina out today." Scotty looks at me with a serious look on his face. He is so sweet.

"Of course. Trina deserves a nice guy like you and you both deserve to be happy, plus when she is around you she doesn't act as self-centered." I say sipping on my coffee throwing Scotty a genuine smile. "Is that why you aren't going with Jade today?" I am curious to why Scotty wasn't going to lunch with his dad.

"No actually she didn't ask me, although I did tell her about my plans with Trina before hand so she was probably being nice. I think it's better I don't go with you guys anyways; our last encounter wasn't very good. I hope he doesn't say anything hurtful or rude to her, I just don't want him to make her feel any worse than she already does. I'm really glad you are going with her today."

"I'm glad I am too. Don't worry if I won't let him get away with saying anything mean or hurtful." I say half joking half kidding. Scotty smiles and we start talking about the Summer Jam. The Summer Jam is a concert type thing Hollywood Arts puts on where students can perform; it's similar to the Full Moon Jam. The Summer Jam is a new thing they are trying; its main purpose is show new kids coming to the school some of the talents. I plan on performing a song Andre helped me write. Jade joins us shortly after coming in and kissing me hello, which Scotty made a dramatic gag noise too earning a laugh but playful hit in the shoulder. Jade grabbed coffee and sat at the table with us.

The three of us sit talking and joking in the kitchen while before Scotty has to go and get Trina and go on their date. Jade and I sit in he kitchen talking about anything but the lunch we were going to. I could tell Jade was nervous trying her best not to show it but I could still tell. All too soon we leave to go meet her father for lunch. I don't know why but I am a little nervous too.

I hold Jade's hand the entire ride there. When we get to the restaurant Jade quickly gets out and comes to open my door. I give her a smile and she returns a small smile to me and grabs my hand again.

"I hope this is alright." Jade looks at me nervously referring to our hands. I smile and squeeze her hand feeling my heart flutter a little that she is okay holding hands in public. We walk in the doors and Jade looks at me again silently asking me if it the hand holding is still okay and I squeeze her hand and smile again seeing relief wash over her.

The hostess brings us to Jade's father's table. He looks at our intertwined hands, he gives a weird look but its not disgust or disappointment so that is a good sign.

"Hello father." Jade says with a little edge in her voice. I know it's a defense mechanism and I squeeze her hand to remind her I am here for her. She squeezes it back as if to say thank you. "You remember Tori." Jade says a little less edge.

"Nice to see you again Mr. West." I say smiling sitting down next to Jade.

"Hello Jade, nice to see you again too Tori." Mr. West gives an almost smile.

The waitress comes over and we order our drinks and a few minutes later ordered our food. We sat there is an awkward silence after the waitress snot knowing what to say. Jade grabbed my hand under the table as I tried to think of anything to say to break up this awkwardness.

"So…" Mr. West and me both say at the same time. "Jinx!" I say a little too enthusiastically. And feel even more embarrassed than I did a second ago. My face heats up but Jade looks at me laughing and I see Mr. West actually has a real smile on his face.

"Owe you a coke right?" He says to me and I smile relieved that there isn't the awkward silence anymore.

"Well um Jade, how is school going?" Mr. West says

"Oh um it's good, I'm really enjoying time away from school though. Uh er how is um work?" Jade says awkwardly.

"Oh it's going well. " Mr. West looks surprised Jade asked about his work. It goes back to the awkward silence I try to think of anything to say to break the tension.

"So Mr. West what do you do for work?"

"I am Civil Litigation Attorney. I work with lawsuits between two individuals." Mr. West takes a sip of his drink.

"My mom is an attorney I think a defense attorney but I don't remember she doesn't talk about work really."

"I didn't know your mom was a lawyer." Jade says looking at me. I just smile at her.

"Have you thought about going to school for law?" He asks curiously.

"No actually I haven't. I have thought about going to school for some sort of major in science or math because I am good in both of them at school and like them. I want to become a famous singer but I want something to fall back on." I say to Mr. West seeing how he handles my dreams of being famous.

"Ah that's very smart to have something to fall back on." Jade again looks at me probably not knowing if I just lied or if I was actually going to school for that."

"What about you Jade, have you thought about college?" Mr. West asks like he is genuinely interested not just trying to start a fight."

"Yeah actually I want to go and major in acting and minor in English and screen writing." Jade squeezes my hand and seems to hold her breath waiting for her dad's response. I give her a small squeeze.

"That's good Jade. Having some minors is a good idea. Jade I know I haven't um well been very supportive of what you wanted to do with your life and for that I apologize. I went about things the wrong way; I just want you to be successful. I know getting into acting can be hard but I will support you if that is what you want to do with your life. I can't tell you what to do but having a back up plan for after college wouldn't hurt. I really did enjoy your play you wrote and put on. I will make it a habit this year to see some more of your performances. " Mr. West says and then clears his throat. Jade's hand loosens her grip and a small smile plays on her face.

"Um well thank you dad. You are right about having the back up plan for after college. I'll look into making a plan." Jade says smiling. I feel all the awkward tension melt away form the situation. We just sit and chat for the remainder of lunch. We both even managed to get Mr. West to laugh. As we are getting ready to leave Jade gets up to use the bathroom before we leave.

"So you and Jade, are you guys a couple?" Mr. West asks.

"Um yes sort of it's a new thing we are trying." I say hoping I am not saying something Jade doesn't want me to.

"Ah well that's good, I think you are a lovely girl Tori and Jade deserves someone good in her life. I never liked that Beck guy."

"She does deserve something good and I hope that I can be the best for her. She is a wonderful, talented and amazing person Mr. West and I love her and promise I will take care of her as long as she will let me." I can't believe I said that out loud to him. He laughs at my shocked expression.

"I'm happy she has someone like you in her life. I have a lot of regrets for not being involved in her life more. I'm just happy I have a chance now." Mr. West says looking remorseful. I am still standing shocked looking at him not believing I just admitted to him that I love his daughter. Jade walks over to the table a few seconds after we get done talking and I wonder if she heard any of that. She smiles and takes my hand as we walk outside. Mr. West thanks us for coming out and he actually hugs Jade, I think we are both just as shocked. He whispers something in her ear causing her to smile then walks over to me.

"Tori it was nice seeing you again, " he says and shakes my hand. He waves as he walks to his car. We get into Jade's car and she turns on the ignition and starts the car. She smiles and just stares at the steering wheel for a few seconds before turning to me with a smile on her face. Then she leans over and kisses me.

"He thanked me for coming to lunch and said we should do it again soon and I can bring you anytime I like because he likes you. And on top of that he actually hugged me. Can you believe that?" Jade says happy and kisses me again and then hugs me tight over the consul in her car.

After we break out of the embrace Jade drives us back to her house. I go home to change real quick because we are going to go swimming. Jade is waiting out by the pool with her feet in the water when I get back over. She has two beers sitting by her. I sit beside her taking a sp from the beer that is closest to me.

"Thank you again for coming with me today. It helped me out a lot I really didn't know what was going to happen." Jade says taking my hand looking into my eyes with sincerity. "It really means a lot to me." Jade says she is showing her vulnerable side again. I lean over and kiss her. I've become very addicted to her kisses.

"Your welcome Jade, I'm here whenever you need me." I lean over and kiss her again. Her tongue runs along my lips and I open my mouth to meet her tongue. We kiss like this for a few minutes before we break apart breathing heavy I just look in her eyes and am in awe at just how beautiful she is. She smiles as I just stare at her and I return the smile kissing her again. I pull back and look at her and say what's been on my mind since yesterday.

"Jade, I know we just started this and it's early but, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously. " I know we have only just start hanging out this way but I don't plan on seeing anyone else and I just, I," I pause waiting for her reaction looking into her eyes for an answer.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter let me know what you think. RandR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I'm sorry this took so long to get posted I was having some writers block and having trouble making this chapter flow. I'm not sure I am happy with this but let me know what you think!**

Tori's POV

Jade just stared at me for what felt like ours but was probably only a few seconds before I started to worry if I asked too soon. I let out the breath I had been holding when Jade finally smiled.

"Yes nothing would make me happier." Jade leans over and kisses me. " Well there is something else…" Jade says winking and looking at my eye making me blush at what she is hinting at and then laughs.

""Oh you jerk." I giggle shoving her shoulder playfully.

"What!? I was going to say a giant hug."

"Oh yeah? Well stand up so I can give you a proper one." Jade smiles and stands and I follow preparing to shove her in the pool. I smile to myself when I find myself suddenly falling into the pool.

"Hey!" I squeal and try splashing her. I can't help laughing.

"I know what you were thinking Tori you are so predictable." Jade says with a smirk.

"Gank." I say splashing her. Jade grabs the two beers and walks to the mini bar they have by the pool. I can't help but stare at Jade's features when she turns and walks.

"Like what you see Vega?" Jade turns around winking and I blush all over again. I slip out of the pool and walk up to Jade and wrap my arms around her waist. "You know I invited you over to swim not eye fuck me." Jade whispers in my ear then proceeds to lick then suck my ear lobe. I can't help the gasp that comes out of my mouth. "Play your cards right and you won't be just eye fucking me." Jade licks right under my jaw and pulls back winking again. Again I can feel my face burn red. Jade just laughs and kisses me.

"Jerk." I whisper when she pulls back.

"Oh come on Vega you look cute when you blush I can't help but do anything in my power to make it happen." She jumps in the pool and I follow her lead. I come up from the water and Jade follows suit and stops right in front of me. "If it makes you feel better I was eye fucking you too." I smile and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my back and mine go around her neck as Jade depends the kiss.

We swim around for the rest of the afternoon. Scotty and Trina join us not too long after and tell us about their date. I can honestly say I am happy Trina and Scotty met because Trina is happier than I have seen her in a while I know our parent's divorce affected her more than me it's nice to see her really smile. We play around in the pool like children and even play a few games of chicken which Jade and I kick ass at.

After swimming Scotty decides to grill us some burgers and hotdogs and our moms decide to join the get together we are having. After dinner we have another fire and sit around laughing and just living in the happy moment.

"Want to go watch a movie?" I ask Jade.

"Only if I get to pick the movie Vega." Jade smirked. I actually liked that she still called me Vega. It made the times she called me Tori special, just the moments she was sweet.

"Please don't make it too scary." I say trying to give her my cutest pout. Jade rolls her eyes squeezing my hand.

"But the scarier the movie the more you will cuddle into me babe." Jade whispered into my ear again making me shudder slightly. Jade pulled back with that damn smirk.

I walked with her to her house so she could grab a few movies then we went back to my house and right to my room. I set up the movie, it's some horror movie I have never heard of and I just hope it's not horrible. I lie down next to Jade in my bed her arms immediately wrap around my waist pulling my back into her front. Being in Jade's arms is the best feeling in the world. Who would have known Jade West was a giant cuddler. The movie turned out to be not so bad but I did end up squeezing Jade's arms tighter around me. Jade also helped to distract me when it got too scary by kissing and sucking lightly on my neck.

After the movie I just turned on some stupid show we were both getting tired after a long day. We watched the show a little in between make out sessions. Eventually the long day got to us both and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I walk my way off stage and back towards where Scotty, Jade and the rest of the gang minus Beck are. They are towards the back of the crowd standing. Scotty hugs me telling me I was amazing. Jade finally told the group she had a brother today since he came to the performance, she also told everyone how I lived next door to her now. It was to explain the friendly behavior. We haven't told them we are together yet. I am ready but I will wait as long as I have to for Jade to be ready. Jade clears her throat and I turn towards her and she hugs me tight whispering how I was amazing in my ear. I hug her back tight before Andre and Cat come and hug me. Robbie stands awkwardly behind Cat and Andre offering a small wave saying I was great.

Jade leaves the group claiming she had to use the bathroom and I chat with Cat and Andre while we wait for the next performance to happen. I am laughing not paying attention to the stage when Scotty taps my shoulder and points to the stage. I am shocked to see Jade on stage smiling at me. Then music starts playing from the speakers and I smile I had no idea she was singing tonight.

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you._

**_(AN: I didn't post the entire song.)_**

I stare at Jade mesmerized as the song flows from her mouth. I feel tears come to my eyes as Jade sings this song to me. After the song ends he looks me straight in the eyes and I forget that we are at the Summer Jam around anyone. Jade takes a few breaths then brings the microphone back to her mouth.

"I love you Tori Vega." Jade says smiling and the tears spill down my cheeks as I walk through crowd. Jade meets me halfway and pulls me into a loving kiss. It's a short kiss but there is so much love that passes between us in the kiss.

"I love you too Jade West." I say when the kiss breaks before pulling her back for another kiss. Just as we pull apart I hear a clearing of a throat behind us. I turn to see Jade's father standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Tori, Jade."

"Hi Dad," "Hi Mr. West."

"Please Tori call me Brian." He smiles a little more.

"Jade I just wanted to come say that was a very nice performance. I'm very proud of you." Mr. West says then gives Jade a hug.

"Thanks dad." Jade smiles when the hug ends. I feel Jade take my hand and squeeze it. I can see how happy she is at this moment. "You did very well too Tori." He turns to me and smiles.

"Thanks." I feel a little blush creep up because of the compliment.

"I'm happy for both of you as well." Mr. West says. Jade pulls me into her wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Me too." Jade says kissing my cheek.

"How about tomorrow I take you both our and Scotty and his girlfriend out?"

"That sounds nice." Jade says.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Mr. West says to Jade before hugging her goodbye and waving bye to me. I see him stop to talk to Scotty before walking to his car. I turn to look at Jade and she is staring at me with a big smile on her face.

"I love you." She whispers before pulling me to her and kissing me.

"I love you too." I whisper in her ear.

"Stay with me tonight?" Jade says pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Yes." I kiss her again and then again hear another throat clearing and turn to see Andre, Cat and Robbie smiling.

**The song is 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out I was having major writer's block with how I wanted the story to go and then I was busy. Warning this chapter does contain smut but hopefully it makes up for the lack of updates. I'll try to have the next chapter up a lot sooner.**

Jade's POV

I turn to see Robbie, Cat and Andre walking towards us, surprisingly there was no Rex. They are all smiling then Cat charges Tori and I squeezing us both into a near bone-crushing hug. I let the hug go on for a few seconds because of my good mood before nicely pushing cat off us.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Cat squealed jumping up and down.

"How about we go out for some pizza to celebrate?" Andre said smiling at Vega and I. I personally just wanted to get home and be alone with Vega but I knew she wanted to go so I agreed and we headed out for pizza. Tori, Scotty Trina and I piled in Scotty's car; Tori and I sitting in the back seats. I pulled Tori towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist for the short drive.

"I love you." I whispered kissing right under her ear. I felt her shudder in my arm.

"I love you too." Tori turned and smiled at me claiming my lips with her own. I pulled back before it got too heated because it was still a little light out and I don't want my brother to see us making out. We arrived at the pizza place shortly. I took Tori's hand as we walked in and held it throughout the night. I have to admit I did enjoy my time with the group. It was weird that Beck wasn't there but it was good at the same time I don't know how this is going to go over with him after the break up.

We stayed at the pizza place for about an hour and half talking about everything. I had only briefly seen Andre this summer. Cat was away with her family visiting her brother at the special hospital and also her aunt and Robbie actually worked at this summer camp a few miles away. We soon paid the bill. I paid for Tori's pizza because I do love seeing her eyes shine with happiness when I do something so small for her. I guess that's what love does to you. It was dark when we all went our separate ways and again Tori and I were in the back. Scotty turned up the cd he had in to some rock song and I pulled Tori towards me again wrapping my arm around her lower back and then she leaned her head on my shoulder. I was just staring out at the moonlit sky humming along to the music when I felt Tori turned her head and starting softly kissing and licking my neck. I immediately gripped onto her hip trying to not moan out loud. What the fuck was she doing.

"What are you doing?" I quietly whispered.

"Oh nothing." Tori whispered into my ear sucking lightly on my lobe I had to hold back another moan, to make it worse I felt her hand slowly making circles on my leg. She gradually got closer and closer up my thigh to my center alternating between sucking on my neck and sucking on my ear. I was getting turned on in the worse way.

"S-stop." I stuttered out trying to talk without moaning as her hand stopped on my thigh right by the crease. Fuck. I could only hope we made it home soon before I ended up fucking Vega in the back seat of my brother's car.

"Why Jade?" Vega whispered huskily in my ear and goddamn did she sound sexy. Who knew Vega could be this sexy.

"God Vega you know why. I turned my head and whispered in her ear then licked it for good measure if I was going to get teased so was she. Her hand on my thigh started making circles again with the tips of 2 fingers but didn't move its position. I turned my head towards hers a little more and even though it was dark I could see the lust in her eyes. Our first time can't be in my brother's car we need to get home now. She brought her lips to mine in a slow sweet kiss. Tori then shoved her tongue in my mouth and it took everything in me not moan out load. Tori's tongue was all over everything in my mouth and then mine was doing the same in her mouth. After a few minutes of the hottest make out session we have had yet I pulled back to see Scotty pull into our driveway.

"Get your stuff form home later." I whisper sucking Tori's ear and all but dragging her to my room. I tried to casually walk into the house with Tori. Once in the house I pulled her up the stairs to my room I walked into the room and she followed I turned to shut the door and as I was turning back towards her I was shoved against the door and Tori's lips were on mine again. I hope Scotty and Trina went to Tori's for the night because they aren't going to want to be home for this. This kiss was slower than the one in the car but still just as hot.

"Jesus Vega! What the fuck was that in the car? I had to use all my self control not to take you right there in my brother's car." I say I can barely keep the lust out of my voice. Tori's eyes are even darker with lust.

"I wouldn't have minded." Tori whispers in my ear huskily. I love the way her voice sounds when she is turned on. I feel her tongue run over mine and my nails drag down her shirt covered back. I pull her into me even more as our tongues battle. I finally flip our positions so Vega's up against the door without breaking the kiss. I pull back to look her in her eyes before stepping back, taking her hand and pulling her to my bed. I sit on the bed and scoot in a little and Vega comes and straddles my lap. I'm taken back to the night of the party what would have happened had Nicki not interrupted. I cup her cheek with my hand and run my fingertips over her cheek just under her eye before she leans forward capturing my lips again. I lay back and Tori follows staying on top of me. She starts kisses and sucking on my neck while I run my fingers up and down her back. Tori sits back up and stares down at me. The way the moon shines in through the window hitting her face makes her look unbelievable beautiful.

"God you look beautiful." I blurt out. This is becoming a new thing that stuff just falls out of my mouth around Tori.

"You look beautiful too Jade. You always do." I lean up and kiss her before dragging my hands down to the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head. She has a black lacy bra on underneath. I can't help but stare at her beautiful mounds that are right in front of my face. I look to her face to see a light blush coloring her cheeks. I drag one hand down the bra-clad breast. Then kiss the part that is not covered. I reach behind and pull the clasp on the bra freeing Tori's beautiful breast to me. I run my hand over gently with each hand before taking a nipple in my mouth. I suck on the nipple nibbling it a little as Tori starts moaning out. I feel Tori reach down to my shirt and I separate form her briefly so she can remove my shirt then she goes around my back unclipping my bra and freeing my breasts. Tori stares wide eyed and I can't help but smirk.

"Like what you see? You can even touch them." I whisper seductively in her ear and feel her grab both breasts with her hands. I moan out arching my back towards her. Then she is kissing me again and I'm on my back and she's on top I can feel her boobs against mine. I get even more turned on, I need more. I work my hands down to her skirt and start to unbutton it then slide it down her long gorgeous legs. I feel her do the same with my skirt. I flip us so I'm on top now and start kissing down her neck as my thigh shifted so it's pressed against her center. Tori moans then bucks her hips into my leg causing her thigh to hit my center and I moan out with her. I kiss down her body. Pausing to suck on each nipple then to lick her belly button. I make it down to destination and kiss over her panties. They are almost completely soaked and I love her smell and that I made her this way. I kiss and lick up her slit a few times as she moans.

"Please Jade." Tori begs. I pul down her panties and see she is cleanly shaven. The sit causes another gush of arousal in my panties. I take a long lick up her slit and stop to suck on her clit a little. Tori starts bucking her hips. I continue sucking her clit and bring one hand down to tease her entrance. I plunge two fingers into her as I continuing sucking her clit loving her flavor. I might love her taste more than coffee.

"Oooooh f-fuck Jade that feels so fucking ghmph." Tori slurrs out. It doesn't take long with the sucking and the pumping of my fingers for Tori to climax. I continue pumping helping her ride out the orgasam. I pull out my fingers and lick them clean climbing back up the bad to lay next to Tori. I kiss her sticking my tongue in her mouth so she can taste herself on me.

"Mmmm I taste good huh?" Toi says cockily looking at me with love and lust.

"Yeah you do." I kiss her again then she flips us over. She starts kissing down my body licking each nipple.

"Fuck Tori that feels so good babe. Mmmmm." She works her way down to my still panty covered center. Tori inhales my scent deeply and it causes another rush of wetness to my panties. She starts licking over my panties and god damn I don't think I ever have felt this good. She pulls down the panties to reveal my cleanly shaven pussy to her hungry eyes. Tori runs her fingers up my slit and I can't control my hips bucking up.

"So wet Jade." God Tori saying that makes me even more turned on. She runs her finers up my slit once more then her tongue is in me working its way around my insides.

"Hoyl fuck! Yes Tori deeper!" I shout out grabbing a handful of hair and pushing her deeper into me. She works her tongue in and out of me and it doesn't take long for my eyes to roll back into my hed as the world fades out and I have a mind numbing orgasm. I feel Tori crawl up next to me and lay her arm across my stomach. I open my eyes and smile at her. I feel high from how good that orgasim felt.

"Fuck Tori, you are fucking amazing." Again with the no control over my tongue around her anymore.

"You too Jade." Tori says kissing me so I can taste myself on her. I love the way our flavors mix on each other's tongues.

"I love you." I whisper into Tori's ear pulling her into me loving the feeling of her naked body against mine.

"I love you too." She says before we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 party time

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I wake up naked in the arms of Jade after an amazing night. I could really get used to waking up to her each morning. I smile to myself thinking of one day owning a home with Jade and starting a family. I watch as Jade continually sleeps peacefully. She has a small smile on her face and she looks so peaceful it's a beautiful site. I snuggle into her wrapping my arms around her tighter.

I lay awake for a little with Jade while she sleeps before I get up make some coffee for when she wakes up. I check the time it's a little before 9. I crawl out of bed and use the bathroom borrowing one of Jade's robes form the bathroom and then go downstairs. I find their coffee and load it into the pot turning it on waiting for it to start brewing. I love the smell of coffee brewing in the morning. I patiently wait for the coffee to finish getting out two mugs, sugar and creamer for myself. I wonder if Scotty slept over at my house with Trina last night. I suddenly remember how I have nothing here because I never made it to my house last night. I'm about to grab the coffee when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a few kisses on my neck.

"You made coffee." I turn around to see Jade smiling at me. I lean forward to give her a good morning kiss.

"Yeah I wanted to have it ready for when you woke up." I say kissing Jade again then just hugging her to me.

"Thanks babe." Jade says kissing my neck again. She breaks from the embrace to pour us both some coffee. She adds her two scoops sugars and I mix in some creamer and sugar in my cup. We head back up to her room and just sit in her bed drinking coffee and watching some movie she put on. We stay like that for about an hour. Scotty texts both Jade and I saying we are meeting their dad at 11:30 for lunch.

"I need to go home and get clothes and ready." I whisper to Jade when she starts kissing me and her hands start running up and down my naked torso under the robe.

"Hmmm I kinda like you in this robe, I like you even better naked." Jade says seductively nibbling my neck a little as her hand runs over my boob.

"Mmmm b-but y-your dad won't." I moan out as she massages my boob. Damn this feels good. Jade continues sucking on my neck but we have to stop we both need to get ready for lunch.

"Jade babe that feels good but we have to get ready for lunch and I have to go and get my stuff and shower.

"Mmmm we can both save time and just shower together." Jade says sucking on my neck. Jade pulls back and gets up pulling me up with her and pulls me to the bathroom. I don't have to ability to tell her no. She strips out of her robe when we get to the bathroom and I can't help stare at her gorgeous naked body. She turns and looks at me before pulling my robe off. I pull her into a kiss and she pulls back pulling me towards her and turning on the shower.

We arrive back at Jade's house after a fun lunch with her dad and I follow her into the house Trina, and Scotty behind me.

"We need to plan Scotty's birthday party. I think we should do a surprise party." Jade whispers in my ear. I turn to look at her and nod in agreement.

"That sounds good we can have it at my house." Jade smiles and kisses me.

I follow Jade upstairs to her room and she starts texting Cat and Andre about throwing a surprise party for her brother. I get a list of a few people I'm going to invite from my old school. I want to invite Nicki but I don't know how Jade will react to her being there though it would make Scotty happy if she was there.

"Jade." I start and she looks up from her phone at me waiting for me to continue. "I, um,I am going to invite Nicki, if you are alright with that. I know Scotty became decent friends with her." I stop looking at her feeling nervous for her reaction. Jade looks a little taken aback at first then she sighs.

"I don't care if you invite her. Its Scotty's party not mine, but she is not allowed to touch you. You are my girlfriend now!" Jade says smirking. I love her possessive side.

"She won't don't worry, she has a girlfriend anyways." Jade leans over towards me on her bed and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her down on top of me as we start really getting into the kiss. My hand starts moving down Jade's pants when there is a knock at the door.

"Hey you guys come out and lets swim!" I hear Scotty yell through the door.

"Yeah we will be right out." I say breathlessly. Jade smirks kissing me briefly before standing up and ripping her shirt off. I get excited for a second before she shakes her head.

"Come on we have to get changed for swimming." Jade then removes her bra grabbing a bikini top and bottom from her dresser.

"You tease." I say standing up. "I have to go run home and get my bikini." Jade turns to me as she drops her shorts and panties to put on the bikini bottoms. I can't help but stare.

"Need any help Vega?" Jade says winking at me. I grab her hand and we make way to my house to get my bikini. It also comes to my attention that my mom is not home and Trina is in the living room with Scotty already in her bathing suit.

"I gotta go get my bikini we will be right back." I say pulling Jade out the front door.

"Yeah sure you will." Scotty says rolling his eyes as Trina and him head out there back door towards their pool.

Jade and me walk over to my house and up to my room. As soon as we are in my room I have her slammed against my door my mouth on hers and my shirt is already off.

"Let's make this fast so Scotty doesn't come interrupt us again." Jade says breathlessly breaking form the kiss pulling my shorts off shoving me against the bed.

"Jade, look at my neck!" I whine to her noticing the giant hickey that she left.

"Whoops. My bad." Jade says waling to me in the bathroom kissing my neck. "Now everyone at the party will know you are mine." Jade says smirking wrapping her arms around my waist. I lean back into Jade's front and smile. It's the night of Scotty's surprise party. I'm adding the finishing touches to my make up and hair after a long and oh so wonderful shower with Jade. Andre and Cat are in the living room setting up food and everyone else is due to arrive soon. Jade starts sucking on my neck again and no this has got to stop people will be here soon.

"Jade. People are arriving soon." I say trying to pull away.

"So Andre and Cat are downstairs they can handle everyone. " Jade says continuing to kiss my neck. I turn around and push her back a little and look in her eyes.

"I promise we can sneak off at the party later okay?" I say and Jade smiles and nods.

"Fine Vega have it your way it's just not fair you get all sexy and tease me." Jade says kissing me sweetly.

"I'll make it up to you later promise." I say turning to finish my make up and Jade disappears into my room.

I finish my make up and hair and wait for Jade to finish up and then we head downstairs since I already heard some people hear. Scotty and Trina will be due here soon so we quickly add finishing touches to the food and sodas. I see Nicki walk in with some girl that is not Jess her girlfriend. I don't remember the last time I really talked to Nicki I feel like a bad friend now that I don't even know whats going on in her life.

"Hey Nicki." I say walking over to her. She turns and smiles at me and hugs me.

"Hey Tori. Thanks for the invite! I feel like it's been forever since we have talked." Nicki says smiling and I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse."

"I understand Tori you and Jade and dating and I know she isn't a very big fan of me." I look away from her guiltily.

"Come on I can officially introduce you to her." I say smiling maybe if she meets Jade we can all get along and hang out. "Where is Jess by the way?" I ask I hope they didn't break up I know Nicki really liked her.

"Oh she will be here later she got stuck at work and told me to just come to the party and she would be here later." Nicki says smiling. I'm happy they are still together and seem to be doing well. I find Jade and walk up to her. She is talking to Cat and Robbie who doesn't have Rex with him again.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Nicki from my old school. Nicki this is Cat, Robbie and well you sort of met Jade." I introduce them I take Jade's hand and I see the slightest smile play on her lips.

"Nice to meet you guys and nice to officially meet you Jade."

"Nice to meet you too." Robbie and Cat say in unison, Jade just studies Nicki.

"Yeah Nicki just want to make this clear Tori and I are girlfriends now." Jade says with a frown.

"Oh yeah I know I'm happy for you both I knew how much Tori really liked you." Nicki says getting a little nervous.

"Glad we have an understanding. I don't share." Jade then kisses me briefly on the lips. "Want anything to drink?" She asks the 4 of us. Then I follow her after everyone tells her what they want. "I'll help." I watch as Jade pours drinks and smile to myself. Jade turns to see me smiling at her and then smiles herself.

"What?" Jade says still smiling.

"I love you." I kiss her and pull her into a hug.

"I love you too Tori." Jade says when the kiss breaks hugs me tighter before letting go. We grab the drinks and head back to Nicki, Cat and Robbie. Just as we hand them their cups someone says Scotty and Trina pulled into the driveway. We all take our places and hide. The house is dark except for the kitchen light being on so we quickly turn it off.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells when Scotty and Trina walk in the door. Scotty is definitely surprised and gives Trina and big hug and kiss in front of everyone. Jade and I quickly make our way over to him and give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Scotty!" I say.

"Thank you guys!" Scotty says with a big smile.

I grab Scotty a drink adding some alcohol to it and give it to him as the party gets full swing. My mom was nice enough to let me use the house for his surprise party if we kept it small and there was no drinking. I only have alcohol for Jade, Trina Scotty and I thought since we don't have to drive home. My mom, Mrs. West and I think even Mr. West are going to stop over later to see Scotty.

I starts pouring some alcohol in Jade and mines drink and we starts dancing in the living room to some dance remix playing. We are laughing and having good time. Scotty and Trina are dancing and laughing Andre has a girl he is talking to and Cat and Robbie are dancing together I smile because it's a good night. I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it shocked to find Beck standing there.

"Hey Tori, can I come in?" Beck says smiling at me. Jade comes up behind me at the door.

"Hey Beck what are you doing here?" Jade asks walking up to me.

"Don't be mad. Andre invited me. Look, I know you and Tori are together now I am happy for both of you. I just came to hang out with everyone because I still really want to be friends Jade." Beck says looking at her and Jade nods. I smile happy Beck came, I want us all to still be friends and I am happy Beck approves of Jade and I. Beck smiles and pulls us both in for a hug. This is really turning out to be a great night.

About an hour into the party I have had about 3 drinks so I am pretty tipsy I walk up to the bathroom because drinking makes me have to pee a lot. After I am done I walk into my room and see someone standing there. It's kind of dark in my room so at first I think it's Jade but when they move closer I see its Nicki.

"Hey Nicki what's up? Need the bathroom?" I ask she shakes her head no and suddenly I have a bad feeling. Nicki walks towards me trying to kiss me.

"Nicki stop what are you doing? I'm with Jade now what about Jess?"

"I don't care about Jess I just want you Tori, I really thought I wanted Jess but seeing you with Jade tonight I can't stand it." She leans in trying to kiss me again. I keep pushing her away.

"Nicki stop, I am with Jade and I love her I am sorry that I don't feel the same about you I really am." I say feeling bad that she developed feelings for me but I love Jade.

"Whats that?" She points over towards my bathroom and my dumbass falls for it as I turn back towards her to question what she saw her lips connect with mine. I shove her back but it is too late. I hear someone at the door and my blood runs cold seeing Jade standing there.

**What do you guys think will happen? Do you think Jade heard what Tori said before Nicki kissed her or did Jade just walk up in enough time to see Nicki kiss Tori? RandR and let me know what you think is going to happen.**


	16. Chapter 16 Ends with a Splash

**sclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I feel tears sting my eyes as I look at Jade she has a death glare aimed towards Nicki. I am so scarred in this moment I pray that Jade heard and saw everything. I hope she knows I would never cheat on her. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. It feels like forever before Jade moves but it was actually only a few seconds. Next thing I know Nicki is lying on the ground moaning with a gash on her lip and Jades fist is still in the air from the punch she just delivered to her.

"I thought we had an understanding?" Jade hissed out leaning down to get in Nicki's face. Nicki says nothing besides another moan and then passes out. Jade stands back up and turns to me as a few more tears fall from my eyes.

"Jade, Nicki kissed me I tried to fight her off but she kept trying and then I stupidly fell for the what's that trick and then she kissed me and Jade I love you and I'm so sorry." Jade's lips cut me off from my rambling. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer to me, hers wrap around my lower back.

"Tori, I heard everything you said to her and saw you push her away. I'm not mad at you though you are not allowed to hang out with her again because she does not respect our relationship and I will not share you with her." Jade says smirking I am so relieved she heard everything. I smile as another tear falls down and Jade wipes it from my cheek.

"I don't want to hang out with her again. I can't believe her, I'm sorry I invited her Jade I didn't know she would pull this shit." Jade pulled me back into another steamy kiss.

"I'm going to have to make you go see the new horror movie with me one day this week though." Jade says smirking. "Come on let's go join the rest of the party and have one of the skank bag's friends bring her home." Jade says kissing me again quick and taking my hand leading me back downstairs. I whisper in one girl's ears that I know is friend's with Nicki about how she passed out upstairs and needs a ride home. I don't bother explaining her kissing me and getting punched out by my girlfriend.

I pull Jade close to me and we start dancing to the music. Soon Scotty and Trina walk over to us following soon after are Beck and Andre and then Cat and Robbie. We all danced in a group before the party started winding down.

We started cleaning and got most of it done after everyone left minus Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Andre. Trina and Scotty turned on a movie and everyone joined them on the couch and chairs except Jade and I. I finish picking up the trash and go out on the deck to find Jade staring up at the starry night. I stare at how beautiful she is for a few moments. Jade turns towards me while I am still starring at her and gives me a small smile. She holds out her hand to me and I walk closer taking her hand and intertwining our fingers.

"I think Scotty really loved the party." I said to Jade and she just nods and smiles at me.

"I love you Tori, I love you a lot, you mean a lot to me, but." Jade smiles and gives me an evil smirk. " But I feel as though I owe you some punishment for me having to suffer seeing that skank with her nasty lips on my girl." Jade kept that evil smirk on her face. I am thinking in my head what she is possibly going to do, she doesn't sound mad but I am still nervous. "What will your punishment be Tori? Hmm." Jade turns to me and gets closer to my face like she is going to kiss me and all of a sudden there is cake all over the left side of my face. I stand there in shock as Jade keeps a straight face on. I reach up and wipe a little cake off my face and stare at my hand. Then I look at Jade I keep my best-shocked face on before I proceed to wipe cake across Jade's lips and chin. I burst out laughing at Jade's shocked face and take off down the deck into the yard Jade catches me before we reach her pool and tackles me to the ground.

Jade wrestles and ends up pinning me on my back rubbing the cake on my face across my nose mouth and other cheek. We are both laughing at this point, I really love this goofy playing around side of Jade.

"What the hell Vega? You weren't supposed to wipe cake on my face! This was your punishment." Jade says trying to sound mad but the smile she can't keep off her face gives her away. Jade stares at me for a few moments and I take this opportunity to flip us so I am on top of her now.

"I'm sorry about rubbing cake after you did it to me, I'll help clean it up." I proceed to lick cake and icing off her chin and then her lips earning a small moan from her. I smile and then my lips are on hers and her tongue is in my mouth massaging mine. Jade breaks the kiss, flips us over and starts licking icing and cake off my face.

"You know, I always wanted to make love out under the stars." Jade says kissing down my neck as her hand runs down the front off me down to my center. She slips her hand under my pants and runs her finger over my panty covered slit. I let out a moan.

"Me too." I whisper. I kiss her as she runs her finger over my slit again and I buck my hips into her hand. I run my hand under her pants and panties running my finger up down her bare slit and dip just the tip into her entrance, Jade moans against my neck and I flip us over again so that I am on top again and lick up her neck and bite her.

"I always wanted to make love…" I leave my sentence hanging and stand up taking off towards her yard laughing.

"Oh you tease." Jade says standing up catching up to me and pushes me in the pool. I grab onto her as I fall in and we both go in fully clothed. We both come up for air and start laughing. She swims up to me pushing me against her pool wall.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Know what?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"That this is what I was going to say, the pool?"

"Because I always wanted to make love in the pool as well. We can kill two birds with one stone." Jade whispers nipping at my ear. "Make me forget what I saw tonight Jade whispers as her hands take off my tan top throwing it by the side of the pool. I quickly remove her low cut shirt and then both of our shorts follow leaving us in just panties and bras. Jade leans forward kissing me her arms locking behind my head.

Tongues battle, hands start caressing all over each other's body. Our bra's and panties are thrown form the pool. Jade has my back against the side of the pool my legs wrapped around her hips. She kisses down my neck grinding her center against mine.

"God I hope no one comes out to swim." I say in-between pants. Jade's grinding me faster and faster.

"That wouldn't be fun explaining." Jade says into my ear laughing lightly nibbling on my ear. I bring her lips back to mine as a hand travels down to her center. I only tease her a little before plunging 2 fingers into her.

"Oh fucking damn." Jade grunts into my ear breaking the kiss, hips meeting my thrusts. Jade brings down one hand and inserts 2 fingers into me.

"Faster baby that feels so fucking good." Jade grunts into my ear.

"God babe you are so wet." I purr into Jade's ear I know she likes the dirty talk so I am trying to incorporate it into our sex more often.

"All for you." Jade says kissing me fiercely her tongue darting into my mouth. I suck on it a little before sticking my tongue into her mouth exploring. Both of our fingers being thrust in and out of each other at a rapid pace; our hips meeting each thrust. Soon I feel Jade's walls tightening around my finger she pulls back form kissing me to look in my eyes as we both come at the same time moaning into the night trying to be quiet but I think we failed miserably. Jade wraps her arms around my back and mine wrap around her shoulders my legs stay around her hips and we just hold each other.

"I hope that helped you forget that awful thing you had to see today." I whisper in Jade's ear.

"It did babe." Jade says moving her head so she can look at me. "I love you." Jade says sweetly kissing me briefly.

"I love you too." Jade places her head on my shoulder. We hold each other in the pool for a little longer before getting out and drying off after getting cold. We walk back to my house. The gang is in the living room watching a movie. There is a free chair open so Jade sits pulling me down to her lap.

"You are still going to see the horror movie with me." Jade says into my ear kissing my cheek. I can't help but smile.

**I went with Jade heard everything. I want a light happy chapter before I wind this story up. I am thinking about doing a sequel, which would be during their senior year and how their relationship goes at school. I figured there could be more drama in the sequel. What does everyone think, let me know? I am sorry if this chapter was disappointing. RandR.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I am so sorry this took so long to post I was trying to figure out how to wrap up this story and how I wanted the story to go. **

Jade's POV

After fooling around in the pool and probably being loud enough for everyone else to hear us we joined them back in the house. I pull Tori down onto my lap as we watch some movie I don't really care to pay attention to. I just focus on holding Tori and kissing her here and there. It has been a nice night and I will even admit that it is nice to have the whole gang including Trina just hanging out watching a movie. I don't mind Trina anymore she makes Scotty happy and is a lot less annoying when she knows someone likes her for her. Tori turns to look at me and kisses me long and deep. After the kiss I hold her tighter to me and we watch the remainder of the movie.

I heard the whole conversation between Tori and Nicki tonight at the party. I guess I was kind of eavesdropping before I showed myself in the room but I just wanted to hear what Tori would say. I know it's wrong I should have trust in her and she proved that I really do have her heart tonight and she has mine.

I walked into the room to go tell Nicki to fuck off and tell Tori I love her and heard everything when I saw Nicki trick Tori into getting a kiss. I saw red and just wanted to rip her apart. The only thing that stopped me was how upset Tori was. I did tell her I heard everything I didn't want to tell her that I I purposely stood outside listening to them, I didn't want to hurt her. It all worked out when I told Tori I heard what she said. And once Nicki was gone we had a very good night.

The gang started leaving once the movie started and eventually left just Tori, Scotty Trina and I. I think Tori and Trina's mom went out to dinner to discuss something about their possible merging of law firms. My dad did stop by at some point in the night he didn't want to stay long because well it was a bunch of teenagers.

Trina and Scotty say their good nights and head over to my house while I plan on staying here at Tori's for the night. "Come on Tori, let's shower the pool off of us." I whisper seductively into her ear.

It's been a month since Scotty's party and school is starting soon. I'm a little sad I won't be able to just swim in the pool all day long with Tori anymore but I am happy we will both be at school together. We have about a week left until school so today the gang is heading to the mall for some school shopping. I really hate just going shopping at the mall but Tori is turning me into a sap and I just go because it's time I get to spend with her. Gah!

"Babe, are you almost ready, we have to meet them at the mall in a half and Trina and Scotty are ready downstairs. Tori says coming back into my room.

"Yeah I am ready." I say grabbing her and kissing her. "Let's go." I grab her hand and drag her downstairs.

When we get to the mall everyone is already waiting there for us. We say our hellos and then head to stores Tori wanted to shop at first. After shopping around for about 2 hours we decide to go to the food court to get some lunch. I buy pasta and pizza for Tori and I at the pizza place and then we all sit at a table chatting and eating. It actually has been a fun day at the mall. I got kicked out of a store when Tori and I started to change the clothing on the mannequin, then we locked Robbie in an dressing room it was meant as a joke but I soon figured out we broke the lock on the door when he tried to open it and we held it. We were asked to leave that store as well I don't think it was us getting really getting kicked out though. I was surprised the prank on Robbie was Cat's idea.

"Well today has been interesting, kicked out of two stores. I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out of the mall yet." Tori says causing the everyone to laugh, even me.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I ask curiously.

"Come on I'll show you." Tori grabs my hand and drags us over to the theatres. "You said I had to see the new horror movie with you so I got us tickets and the show starts in 15 minutes." I smile at her and follow her to the theatre. "We will catch up with the rest of the gang later."

After giving our tickets to the theatre worker we go into the correct one and find seats in the back. I like sitting in the back more privacy and it's easier to see the screen. I move the armrest up and put my arm around Tori.

"You know I really wasn't going to make you come see this movie if you didn't want to." I whisper in Tori's ear.

"I know but I know you really wanted to see it and you came shopping for me and watched that really sappy movie the other night and didn't even make gag noises, so I couldn't help but buy us some tickets." Tori turns to me smiling and kisses me.

"I love you, you know that?" I say feeling one of those sappy momnts I feel around Tori lately.

"I love you too." Tori says resting her head on my shoulder as the movie previews start playing. I layed my head ontop of Tori's and just enjoyed the nice feeling of her being in my arms. I never thought when Tori moved in next door that we would ever be together or that she would ever love me back. I still regret how I reacted at the party and that I didn't just admit my feelings to her sooner because I feel like I wasted so much time I could have been with her.

The movie was a lot better than I expected because lets be honest here there aren't many unpredictable good horror movies that come out anymore. Tori's head is still buried in my shoulder the ending kind of spooked her a little, okay more than a little but it was cute how she freaked out. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on baby, the movie is over, let's go find the rest of the gang." I whisper in her ear rubbing her back.

"Okay, but first." Tori lifted her head up from my shoulder and kissed me. We made out in the theatre that was now deserted other than us for what had to be10 minutes. "Okay now we can go."

"Are you sure you don't wanna have a quicky first?" I ask jokingly.

"Maybe next movie when the workers aren't going to be coming in to clean.

"Next time?" My eyes go wide because I can see she is not joking.

"Come on." Tori grabs my hand and we make our way out to find the rest of the group. We find them and tell them all about the movie I tell them how freaked Tori got out at the ending and she laugh and blushed playfully smacking me in the arm. We all went to the bowling alley after and just enjoyed being with each other before we had to start stressing over school and homework. I won 2 games and Tori won abother then we all went our separate ways. Now Tori and I are in my room she is lying on my bed asleep next to me and I can't help but stare at her.

"I love you." Tori whispers before kissing me keeping her eyes closed.

"I love you too Vega." I say kissing her back before I fall into a peaceful sleep with her.

**I plan on doing a sequel to this which is why it ended kind of sappy because there will be more drama in the sequel. I don't know when I will start it, I'm trying to figure out how I want the story to go. I hope you all enjoyed this story. RandR.**


End file.
